Come Back To Me
by Virgo12
Summary: After Han is frozen in carbonite, Leia returns to the Alliance.  As she struggles with her grief, she recalls moments between them during the past 3 years.
1. Chapter 1

Leia slowly opened her eyes, as the soft sunlight streamed through the gauzy curtains and onto her face. She was curled up on her right side, her arm beneath her head. _I'm not ready to wake up yet_, she thought to herself. She shut her eyes and rolled over onto her left side, nuzzling her face against the cool white pillow as she brought the fluffy white blanket up around her.

"_Hello, beautiful"_ she heard a husky voice whisper.

She opened her eyes and saw Han's face before hers, softly lit by the early morning sunlight.

"_Han, when did you get back?"_ she inquired as she reached up and grabbed his face with both hands.

"_Does it matter? I'm here now,"_ he responded. Their lips met in a soft kiss as she gently stroked his cheek with her hand. She pulled back and gazed at him lovingly.

"_Oh Han, I've missed you so,"_ she whispered. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she looked upon him.

"_Hey, what's wrong?"_ he inquired.

"_I'm just…I'm just so sorry,"_ she answered, her voice filled with emotion.

"_Sorry for what?"_ he asked.

"_For…everything. For the way I've treated you all these years. All the fighting and bickering and name calling. It just, it all seems-"_, Han silenced her by placing a finger on her lips.

"_Shhhh,"_ he hushed and kissed her on the tip of her nose. _"Let's have none of that."_ He kissed her lightly on the forehead, and then on the freckle on her cheek. _"I've always loved this freckle."_

"_But,"_ she began before he hushed her again.

"_You don't have to say it, Leia. I didn't mind any of it. I know why you acted that way, and why I acted that way. We're two of a kind, you and me,"_ Han said, his eyes gazing deeply into hers. She felt he was looking right into her soul

"_But we wasted so much time,"_ she responded, stroking his cheek. She broke his eye contact and looked down, biting on her lower lip.

Han reached out and grabbed her chin, lifting it up so their eyes met once again. _"We didn't waste any time. I don't think I would've liked you very much if you didn't put a fight. I like a girl who plays hard to get,"_ he whispered, kissing her again on that little freckle he loved so much.

Leia gave him a shy smile and reached out to brush the hair off his forehead. _"Playing? Who says I was playing scoundrel?"_ she asked coyly.

Han chuckled softly and gave her a lopsided grin. _"Now, there's my girl."_ Their lips met and they kissed slowly, sensually, as if they had all the time in the world. Suddenly, Han pulled away, his face very serious.

"_What is it?"_ Leia asked her voice filled with concern.

"_I love you,"_ he said solemnly, staring intensely into her eyes. _"For all the times I never told you, I love you. Every time I called you Highness, or Worshipfulness, what I was really saying was 'I love you. I want you.' Don't ever forget that. Not for one minute. I came back for you, and stayed for you. Please come for me, Leia."_

She could see their bodies moving farther and farther apart on the bed, as if he was being sucked away by some unknown force. _"Han!"_ she yelled. "_Han! What's happening?"_ she reached out and grabbed for his hand, but it was just beyond her. He moved further and further away before he faded into oblivion. _"Please! Don't go!"_ she cried. The room went black and she heard alarms going off all around her as she abruptly rolled onto her back.

Her eyes flew open, and she found herself sitting in the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon behind Chewbacca. Lando sat next to him in the seat normally occupied by Han. _"You all right, Princess?"_ Lando asked as he turned to look at her. _"We should be reaching the rebel ship shortly."_

_It was a dream_, she realized. Suddenly visions of the day came rushing to her, flooding her memory. Vader. Carbonite. Han. I love you. I know. He was gone. Han was gone, locked in carbonite on some strange ship heading towards Jabba. Her eyes filled with tears and she reached up with a slender finger to brush them away. _"I'll come for you,"_ she whispered softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Han Solo. How could she have known that one person could have turned her entire world upside down. "Maybe you'd like it back in your cell, your Highness," were the first words he ever spoke to her. Her disdain for him was instantaneous. He did not bow down to the Princess of Alderaan in the way which she had become accustomed, nor worship the ground she walked upon. She was used to pushing people around and getting her way. But not this time, and not with this man. He matched her every insult and every quip. She found him infuriating, but also intriguing. Something was there, something she could not quite put a finger on that told her he wasn't all he seemed, and that lurking underneath that gruff was a good man.

Their first few months working together had been rough. They frequently engaged in heated, verbal battles over the most inconsequential of things. He teased her because of her upbringing, her royal lineage, and her bleeding heart causes. His disdain for her was palpable and often times she felt he fought with her for no other reason than to get under her skin. The audacity that someone with his background dared to disrespect her in such a way made her blood boil.

Yet somehow, in some strange way, things changed between them. A cosmic transformation in the galaxies occurred creating an understanding to develop between the bossy, idealistic princess and the self-centered, cocky smuggler. Where or when this change in dynamic occurred she was not entirely sure. That understanding paved the way for a special friendship between the two that no one could make sense of, least of all the two of them. And even more surprising, that understanding and friendship had turned into love. A love that neither of them wanted, and for the longest time tried to ignore.

It had only been a few days since they left Bespin and the horrors of that carbon freezing chamber. Images of that heartbreaking scene kept flooding her mind, and all she could do to block them out was to remember the old times, the good times. She thought back through their years together, and had come to the conclusion that the first sign of that cosmic shift came during a mission to Ord Mantell, the smoggy, junkyard planet full of seedy cantinas and even seedier characters.

Han was sent there on behalf of the Rebel Alliance to pick up some much needed parts at a junkyard right outside Worlport. He had not, however, agreed to chauffeur her Royal Holiness. The Princess had tagged along anyway in order to meet up with a so-called "contact" and was elusive about providing any details. He really wasn't thrilled about having her smart mouth and superior attitude on board. He was even less thrilled when she insisted on tagging along with him to pick up the parts.

"I thought you were meeting up with a contact?" Han asked Leia as they lugged the last large container of parts onto the Falcon.

"I am. But it's not until tonight so I thought I could be of use until then," she responded.

"Oh, I'm sure I could find a better use of your time," he said suggestively.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes at him. "Do you ever think of anything else?"

"So where are you meeting this contact of yours?" he asked.

"At the Worlport Cantina," she replied in a tone that showed her annoyance. What business was it of his where she was going?

"Are you crazy? Do you know what kind of scum hang around that place?" Han asked incredulously.

"An old stomping ground of yours?" she asked sarcastically, rubbing her sore, sweaty hands on the front of her pants. He scowled at her and rolled his eyes.

"You shouldn't' be going in there by yourself. They'll eat you alive."

"I think I can manage. I've survived the entire day with you, haven't I?"

"Oh, for the love of," he muttered angrily, scowling at her again before he walked away. She was such a pain in the ass. "I'm going with you."

"No you are not!" Leia shouted. "I can take care of myself! I don't need the likes of you tagging along!"

"The likes of me?" he asked sarcastically. "The likes of me? Apparently the likes of me are good enough as an errand boy, but not good enough to go with you to some dive cantina?"

"I do not need you tagging along! I can take care of myself!" she shouted and stormed off.

He never should have agreed to let her come along with him. He should have insisted on doing the run on his own and let her take another ship out here. The frustration was not worth the meager profit he was making on this deal. Why was he still running errands for this group of bleeding hearts anyway? Sure, it was exciting at times, and it allowed him a way to hide out from the bounty hunters. But the princess was nothing but a thorn in his side.

He retreated to the cockpit and worked on his logs. A short while later Leia yelled out that she was leaving. He sat there in the cockpit stewing for a good five minutes or so. "Oh hell," muttered to himself as he got up out of his seat and headed out after her. She was too damn stubborn for her own good and was going to get herself in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

He entered the smoke filled cantina and scanned the room, spotting her within seconds at the bar. He made his way to a small booth in the back corner, where he could still see her at the bar. No sooner had he sat down did she see spot him. Their eyes met and she glared at him, giving him a look that said _"What the hell are you doing here?"_

He shrugged his shoulders, gave her a lopsided grin, and a look that said _"What are you gonna do about it?"_

A young man wearing an all black suit and grey hat sat down next to her and ordered a drink. She turned to look at him, a dopey smile breaking out across her face. _This must be her contact_, Han thought to himself.

"And what can I get for you tonight handsome?" asked a green skinned waitress who approached Han's table.

"A whiskey", he responded, not taking his eyes off Leia and her contact. "And keep 'em coming."

He quickly scanned the room, making a note of every person and creature in it, while also making a note of every exit, should a situation arise that warranted a hasty departure.

His eyes made their way back to Leia and her contact. She was looking down at her glass as the contact spoke. Her cherry lips turned upward in a slow smile as she shook her head. He'd never noticed before how perfect her lips were, or just how sexy she looked with that smile. _Oh, what are you doing? Don't think that way about her Worshipfulness. She's gotten you in enough trouble already_, Han thought to himself.

The waitress came back to his table and set his glass in front of him. He reached for it without taking his eyes off Leia. Once again he quickly scanned the bar, making note of the prostitutes a few feet away that were eyeing him. He looked back at Leia and she was now grinning from ear to ear as she spoke to the contact. _She sure looks happy…and beautiful_, he thought to himself. _Stop that, dammit! _

"You looking for some company?" A sensual voice asked him. He turned his head to the left and saw one of the prostitutes standing next to him. She was tall and voluptuous, with straight black hair that fell down to her waist. Her skimpy, black latex dress barely covered her ample assets. He motioned with his hand for her to sit down next to him at the table, and turned his eyes back towards Leia. He instantly noticed the contact had his hand upon hers. Han could feel a burning heat rise up in his chest. _Who the hell is this guy?, _thought Han.

The prostitute was toying with the buttons on his shirt as she asked, "You come here often?"

"Not really," he responded, his eyes still locked on Leia.

She reached up and grabbed his chin, turning his head to face hers. "Hey, why are you looking over there? I'm right here."

"Yes, yes you are," he answered and gave her a quick grin before turning his head back towards Leia, who was now glaring at him. A mischievous smile spread across his face and he shook his head.

"You know her?" asked the prostitute.

"Who?" he asked innocently.

"Who?" he asked innocently.

"That…girl…over there," she said pointing at Leia.

"Nah, never seen her before in my life," he answered with that mischievous grin still plastered on his face.

"Uh huh," she answered, not convinced. "If I didn't know better I'd think she was your girlfriend and you were just trying to make her jealous" At that Han laughed out loud and shook his head. _Girlfriend?, _he thought. _Who would want such a bossy pain like her as a girlfriend? _

He took the last swig of whiskey in his glass and motioned with his hand for the waitress to bring him another. Han glanced over at Leia and could see that she had turned her attention back towards the contact, but she still seemed miffed. He could swear she was looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

* * *

><p>"I was so glad to hear you survived!" Leia said to Ralden, the young Alderaanian man sitting next to her at the bar. She had fibbed and told everyone she was meeting a contact who could provide them with top secret information, but really she was just wanting to reconnect with an old friend. Well, more than an old friend, really.<p>

There was a time in her life when she was completely smitten with Ralden. The two had been friends for many years and she secretly harbored a crush for him. When she looked at him she saw marriage, babies, and a happily ever after. One day she felt particularly bold and decided to confess her feelings to him, but all those dreams were quickly broken when she learned he did not feel the same way about her.

He had told her he liked her as a friend, nothing more. Leia couldn't understand. They got along so well and she had shared everything with him, her hopes, her dreams, and her politics. She remembered how he told her she was simply not the girlfriend type. It had broken her heart, but she understood what he meant. She had been a tomboy growing up, and never backed down from a fight. While other girls were learning how to put on make-up she was learning how to use a blaster. No, she was not the type suited for romance. His words to her that day were the confirmation she needed to focus her energies on politics and the rebellion.

* * *

><p>"So, what's your name?" Han asked the prostitute, eyeing her up and down.<p>

"Whatever you want it to be," she answered coyly.

The waitress set another glass of whiskey down in front of Han on the table. "Um, wait," he said to the waitress as she started to walk away. "I'd like to send a drink over to the, uh, little lady over there", motioning towards Leia at the bar.

"Sure," responded the waitress. "What should I get her? The same as what she's drinking now?"

"Uh, no, no" he answered and laughed. "Send her blue milk. Yeah, she'd like that."

"Ok," answered the waitress, shaking her head as she walked away with her tray on her hip.

He put his arm around the prostitute and she also shook her head at him. "What?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"You're bad," she answered. "I see what you're doing."

"What am I doing?" he asked innocently, placing his hand on his chest.

He turned his head back towards Leia, just as the waitress placed a glass of blue milk in front of her. Leia looked confused and said something to the waitress. The waitress pointed over at Han. As Leia looked in his direction, he lifted up his glass of whiskey in a silent toast. He could practically see steam coming out of her ears, as she rolled her eyes and shook her head. In a huff she turned sideways in her seat giving her full attention to the contact.

"You've got it bad," the prostitute said to Han.

"I've got what bad?" he asked, drinking down the whiskey in one gulp. He brought his face within inches of the prostitute, leering at her suggestively.

"I don't think I need to tell you," she responded. "I'm pretty sure you already know."

"Sister, I don't have any idea what you're talking about," and motioned again for the waitress to bring another whiskey. He looked over at Leia, who was now hugging the contact. The stupid smile quickly fell from his face and he couldn't turn his head away. Leia and the contact looked at one another before he kissed her on the cheek. Han could feel his blood begin to boil and he quickly looked away.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's really great to see you again, Leia," said Ralden as he kissed her on the cheek. "I always knew you were going places. If anyone can take down these Imperial bastards, it will be you."

"Thanks," she responded, trying to push thoughts of Han and the sleazy woman out of her head. _Couldn't he control himself for one evening? Couldn't he think with his big head instead of his little head? First he followed her after she specifically told him not to tag along, and now he was picking up prostitutes . It was just disgusting!_

* * *

><p>"Now, where were we?" he asked the prostitute, feeling rattled and trying to calm his temper. He couldn't understand why he was getting so worked up about Leia and her friend. It was apparent to him this had been a personal mission, and not something Alliance related. Little Miss Perfect had lied. Is that why we was getting so upset?<p>

The prostitute smiled slyly at him, brought her lips up to his ear, and whispered, "Your girlfriend is leaving."

Han's head abruptly turned toward the bar and saw Leia get up off the stool and walk towards the exit, hand in hand with the contact. He could feel his blood pressure shoot through the roof as sweat broke out over his whole body. The waitress sat another glass of whiskey down in front of Han. He grabbed it, gulped it down, and dug some money out of his pocket. He threw the money down on the table and slowly stood up, staggering just a bit. He leered down at the prostitute and grabbed her by the hand, pulling her up next to him. "You wanna get out of here?" he asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," she responded.

They headed out of the cantina and she lead Han by the hand towards a dark alley. As they made their way to the end of the alley she shoved him against the wall and pressed her body up against his. She started kissing him on the neck as she rubbed her pelvis against his crotch.

An image of Leia's face appeared in Han's mind. It was the award ceremony on Yavin, and she was positively radiant in her bright, white dress. Han suddenly felt sick, and dirty. The prostitute's hand was reaching down towards the fly on his pants and he aggressively slapped it away.

"What's wrong?" she asked, startled.

"I…I", he muttered, his head spinning. "I can't do this. I just can't." He couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. Why did he suddenly feel so awful?

"Oh, what's the matter honey? Too much whiskey?", she purred.

"Yeah, something like that," he responded, looking down as he ran his hands through his hair and then rubbed his forehead. He felt a sudden need to shower and change his clothes, like he had just rolled around with a bantha. He reached in his pocket, dug out some coins, and handed them to her. "Here, this is for your trouble. Sorry about that."

She snatched the coins from him and placed them in her bosom. "No trouble at all mister," she said as she walked away. "Oh, and I hope things work out with your girlfriend."

_What the hell is happening_, he wondered to himself. He knew how to hold his liquor and had not had enough to get himself drunk. He made his way out of the alley and headed towards the hangar. He could see Leia up ahead, about a block away. "Hey!" he yelled out to her. "Hey, your Worshipfulness!"

Leia came to an abrupt stop and turned around slowly. Even from this distance he could see she was glaring at him. She crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her head to the side. He made his way up to her, relief filling his body.

"Done with your little friend already?" she asked icily.

"My what?" he asked, not understanding the question.

"Goodness, Captain, I thought you would have been able to last longer. I sure hope you didn't leave her disappointed," Leia said, her voice dripping with disdain.

Suddenly it dawned on him that she was referring to the prostitute. "Oh knock it off your Highnessness! I had to blend in!", he snarled. "You shouldn't be walking these streets alone. It's dangerous."

"I can take care of myself," she said through gritted teeth.

"Leia, sometimes you have to let people help you," he said trying to hide the annoyance he was feeling.

"I didn't need your help," she shot back. It suddenly dawned on her that he had never called her by her first name before.

He stopped in his tracks, grabbed her by the arm, and spun her around to look at him. "I just wanted to make sure you were all right," said Han, looking into her brown eyes. His tone was missing it's usual sarcasm. "I'm sure the Alderaanian Princess classes didn't teach you how to deal with pirates, pimps, and prostitutes. I know we don't always see eye to eye but I wouldn't want you to end up on some slave ship."

She could see the genuine concern in his face and let out a sigh. "You're right," she muttered. She shook off his arm and continued walking towards the hangar.

Han stood there, stunned, looking after her with his mouth agape. "What was that Worshipfulness? Did you say I was right?" He quickened his pace to catch up with her.

She let out another deep sigh but didn't say a word and just shook her head.

"Who was that guy anyway? It obviously wasn't a business meeting."

"He's an old friend," she answered as she straightened the sleeves on her white blouse.

"Old friend, huh?" he questioned. "What kind of friend leaves you out here alone?"

She shrugged her shoulders and kept walking. "Just drop it. I don't want to talk about it."

"Drop it?" he asked as they approached the Falcon. "You came along on this trip to meet up with some top secret contact," he growled, putting emphasis on the last word. "It was pretty clear from what I saw in there no rebel business was going on."

They stomped up the ramp to the Falcon and Leia yelled "Leave me alone nerf herder!"

Han was absolutely fuming now. "I haven't been putting up with you this trip so you could hook up with your lover boy!"

Leia turned quickly to face him. Hurt, embarrassment, and anger flashed across her face. "How dare you!" she screamed.

"Oh, I see," he said sarcastically. "What happened? Was your charming personality too much for lover boy to handle? Did he find someone else who didn't have such a sunny disposition?"

At that Leia slapped him across the face. Han stood there, shocked, and reached up to rub his sore, reddened cheek. Leia's rage filled eyes squinted at him, as she took a deep, slow breath to control her temper. She turned on her heel and stormed off towards the fresher.

_What the hell just happened?, _he asked himself. He was so worked up and angry, but could not figure out why.


	5. Chapter 5

Han was sitting in the cockpit when she finally emerged from the fresher. He heard the door open and swiveled around in the seat, calling out to her. "Hey, Can we talk?"

She shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes. She considered his offer for a moment before she slowly made her way up to the cockpit, feeling exhausted and not the slight bit interested in what he had to say. He watched her as she walked into the cockpit and plopped down in the seat next to him, without even glancing in his direction.

"Look," he started. "It's been a long day. We're both tired and I got carried away back there."

"Is that an apology, Captain?" she asked curtly.

Han moved his head from side as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah," he conceded. "I guess you could say it's an apology." Leia did not respond, she just looked straight ahead out the window.

"Well, what a day this has been. You tell me I'm right and I tell you I'm sort of sorry. I guess there's hope for us after all." Leia turned her head to look at him and he shot her a mischievous smile and winked.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You are so frustrating." They sat in silence for several minutes, staring straight ahead out into the hangar. Leia was the one to finally break the silence.

"He was my first love," she said as she ran her fingers along the armrest. She had no idea why she was telling Han this, but felt compelled to talk.

Han was surprised by her sudden honesty and openness. "What happened? He couldn't take the heat?"

She didn't respond immediately, as if she was calculating just what to say next, if anything at all.

"Well, nothing," she answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Nothing?" he asked, puzzled. "Was he the first one to kiss those lips?" Han asked, his eyes focused on her mouth at the exact second she licked her lips. She turned to look at him, as he gave her a quick smile and looked away.

Leia was weighing her answer, still unsure just how much to reveal to him. "No," she answered honestly. "When I say nothing I mean nothing ever happened between us. It was…unrequited."

"Unrequited?" he asked, surprised.

"Too big of a word for you, Captain?" she quipped.

"Nice," he responded and began fiddling with one of the control buttons. "Hmph, well that's something."

"I don't know why I even met with him tonight" she continued. "It was just silly. I had heard that he left Alderaan before…" she trailed off, looking straight ahead with a far off look on her face.

Han turned to look at her, waiting for her to continue. He had never seen the princess like this before, vulnerable and unsure of herself. He felt a sudden urge to reach across and hold her hand. _Wait…what? Where did that come from?, _he wondered.

She shook her head trying to shake off whatever image had come to mind. "What was I saying? Oh, yes, I heard that he had started a business on Ord Mantell so I decided to look him up. I don't know what I was expecting, really."

"To find an old friend?" he suggested.

"I guess," she responded. "I don't really know. I put everything I have into this rebellion. Everything."

"I know you do."

It doesn't leave any time or energy for…personal attachments. And I'm fine with that. Really. I've accepted it. But sometimes…."" She looked down as she continued running her fingers along the arm rest. It suddenly occurred to Han that she was lonely. He had never thought that someone like her could be lonely.

"Hey, we've all been there. Don't let it get you down," he offered trying to comfort her.

"Even you hot shot?", she asked coyly as he chuckled softly. Her big brown eyes met his as they sat in silence, just looking at one another for a moment, not sure how to proceed. Leia cleared her throat and looked away, fiddling with the cuff on her shirt.

"It finds all of us at some point," he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I guess it didn't' work out for you either?"

He scowled and didn't answer the question. They continued to sit in silence for a few more minutes, not sure what to say to one another next.

"Well, Captain" said Leia finally, as she stood up and stretched. "This…conversation…has been enlightening."

"There you go with those big words again."

"But, I guess I should get some sleep before we head out. I'll see you in a few hours." She walked down the corridor toward her sleeping bunk. Han turned and watched her as she walked away.

"Goodnight Princess," he called out to her, with just a faint hint of sadness in his voice. She turned and looked at him, taking in his handsome features, and he gave her a lopsided smirk. Something had changed between them, but she wasn't sure just what it was. After what seemed like several minutes, but was really just a matter of seconds, she gave him a little smile before walking through the doorway to her sleeping quarters.

He continued to stare at the empty space she had just occupied, when a thought suddenly occurred to him. Right then, it all made sense. "Oh, hell," he muttered under his breath. In that moment, he realized he really had taken on more than he bargained for when the kid and that fool old man hired him back on Tatooine. The Death Star, the rescue, helping the Rebels, all of that was nothing compared to the trouble he was in now. Love had found him once again. No reward was worth this.


	6. Chapter 6

_Whenever I want you _

_All I have to do is dream_

_I can make you mine_

_Taste your lips of wine_

_Anytime night or day_

Leia was finding it more and more difficult to get through each day. Some days she felt like she was sleep walking through her life. Meetings, decisions, strategy sessions, it was all just a big blur. She was just going through the motions, numb to the world. Putting on a strong face day in and day out was exhausting. Some days it hurt just to breathe. As soon as she could she would retreat to the privacy of her bedroom quarters.

It had only been a few weeks since Han had been cruelly ripped from her life. She started each day believing that today would be the day that she would finally receive some news from Lando and Chewie. Any news was better than no news.

She hadn't grieved for Alderaan. Her home, her family, her friends, her entire world had been taken from her in one moment by the tyrannical Darth Vader. But, she did not grieve. She pushed the sadness aside, and used her pain to ignite a fiery determination within her to bring down the Imperials. They would pay for what they did.

She built up walls around her heart to keep anyone from getting close to her. Yet, somehow, in his own way, Han had managed to find a way inside. That didn't stop her from fighting her feelings for him. Every time they would take one step forward it was quickly followed by two steps backward. She kept him at a distance and stay focused on her fight. She didn't want to feel for him, because she knew deep down that she could not handle another heartache. Being that vulnerable terrified her.

She had been right. Her sorrow now was absolutely overwhelming. Instead of it igniting a fire within her it was crushing her soul. The light had gone out in her eyes. She had not grieved for Alderaan, but she was deeply grieving for Han. Yes, he had survived the freezing process, but for how long? Was he alive still? Would he be the same if they ever found him? Or, would the months of hibernation drive him mad?

All Leia wanted to do was sleep. Because when she slept, she had beautiful, vivid dreams. And in those dreams Han came to her.

In her dreams they were together and in love. It was just the two of them, walking hand in hand through fields of tall, yellow grass and periwinkle flowers. They would talk and laugh without a care in the world for hours on end. They would lounge lazily in each other's arms alongside the clear turquoise lakes of Alderaan while warm rays of sunshine shone down on their skin. Han would leave a trail of feathery kisses along her arm, her shoulders, her neck, until his lips met hers and they would drown in passionate kisses.

In her dreams she was not lonely, grieving, or in pain. She had not lost everything and almost everyone who mattered to her. Love was something to cherish, not a weakness that wretched her soul with pain. In her dreams she was alive, and happy, and loved.

Morning always came too soon. She would wake feeling sad and empty, wanting to cry the minute her eyelids opened. She dreaded each long day that lay before her. _Just make it through the day_, she'd tell herself. _Just one more day. Don't think of Han. Just get through the day._

* * *

><p>Others had taken notice of the change within the princess. She was withdrawn and unfocused. She frequently appeared disheveled, her signature dark locks dirty and unkempt. Deep, dark circles had formed under her hollow eyes.<p>

Luke was surprised by this alarming change with the princess, and wasn't quite sure what to make of it. He had not expected Han's absence to have such a profound effect on her. The last time he had seen Han and Leia together they were bickering in the med center. She had called him a stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy looking, nerf herder. Could she really have been in love with him that whole time? Well, he really did need to learn a thing or two about women.

He happened upon her in a corridor one day as their paths crossed. He reached a hand out, touching her on the arm. "Leia," he said warmly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she responded flatly, averting her eyes and looking down at her hands.

"Are you sure?" he inquired gently. "I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but you look like hell."

She looked up at him and gave him a half-hearted smile. "I'm fine, really. I'm just tired."

"Ok, but if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you," said Luke as he gently squeezed her forearm.

"Thank you," she responded. "Have you heard from Lando lately?"

"No, I haven't heard anything recently."

She nodded her head and looked back down at her hands. "Well, let me know if you hear anything, ok? I need to get going. I'll see you around."

"You take care Leia," Luke said gently, squeezing her arm once again before letting go.

She took a deep breath and hurried off down the hall. Once she reached her bedroom quarters, and the door shut behind her, she broke down in gigantic, heaving sobs. She walked over to the bed, pulled back the covers, and wearily climbed under them. It did not take long before she had cried herself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thank you for the reviews! Glad you like the story so far! I am sorry it took me a while to update. I had a death in the family, followed by a whole mess of family drama. I haven't been able to get my mind back in the story, but it's finally coming around again._**

* * *

><p>"I didn't realize Han was in so deep to Jabba," Lando said to Luke over the comlink. "Boba Fett is doing a stand-up job trying to keep us off his trail. The bounty must be astronomical."<p>

"Yeah, I didn't realize it either," Luke said glumly.

"Why did he stay with the rebels then?", Lando asked. "If he had kept up the smuggling he would have been able to pay him off a long time ago. Was he really that committed to the cause?"

Luke did not immediately respond. He thought back over the years they had spent together. All the missions, all the long talks and crazy stories. Sure, Han hated the Imperials, but he never struck Luke as someone devoted to seeing their downfall. He was not the selfless type of person, so he must have had a good reason for sticking around. There had to be something in it for Han.

He chuckled softly and shook his head. How could he have been so blind? He had never questioned Han's intentions before, but now the reason was so obvious.

"No, I think Han had another reason for sticking around," Luke finally responded.

* * *

><p>Luke knocked on the door to Leia's quarters. The door opened after a minute, and Leia stood before him looking as if she had just awoken. Her long, braided hair had come undone, and she was still wearing the same clothes from the previous day, which were disheveled and wrinkled.<p>

"I'm sorry to bother you," Luke began, his hands hanging awkwardly at his side as he studied her face.

"It's no bother," she responded flatly, meeting his gaze. Her chocolate brown eyes were swollen red and glassy.

"First, I want to apologize for yesterday. It was not my intention to upset you."

Leia shook her head and looked down at the ground. "It's all right," she responded.

"You forgive me?" Luke asked smiling gently at her. She looked up at his face, her eyes lifeless.

"Yes, I forgive you."

"Well, good," he said, awkwardly patting her on the shoulder. "Now the second reason I'm here is to let you know I heard from Lando."

Leia's eyes suddenly widened and she let out a gasp. "Why didn't you tell me that first!" she demanded loudly, her cheeks flushed.

"Hey, calm down," Luke said as he placed a hand on her shoulder once again. "They were able to track Boba Fett but he left before they could intercept his ship. They are having to start all over."

Leia's small shoulders sagged and her eyes grew dark, as if someone had lit a candle and quickly blew it out again. She looked down at the ground once more and placed her face in the palms of her delicate hands. She struggled to gain her composure, to calm the tornado of emotions that were churning within her.

"Leia, everything is going to work out. I promise," said Luke, looking down at her.

Leia took several deep, heavy breaths and then crossed her arms across her chest. She continued to look down staring at Luke's boots. She could not meet his eyes because she knew she would begin to cry. "You don't know that," she said softly.

"The bounty that Jabba put on Han is so outrageous that Boba Fett is taking extreme measures to safeguard his prize. Did you know the price of the bounty? It's more than ten times what Han owed him to begin with."

"I had no idea," she responded, her voice a barely audible whisper. She threw her head back and stared up at the ceiling, taking a slow, deep breath. She swallowed the hard lump that had formed in her throat and then took another deep breath, trembling slightly as she let it out. She bit down on her lip sharply and could taste a small trickle of blood. She finally met Luke's eyes and shook her head once more. "I never even bothered to ask," she said, her voice quavering.

Luke could see the anger, despair, and shame in her eyes. "Leia," he started, gently squeezing her shoulders.

"No," she said shaking her head once more. "Don't tell me it's not my fault. Don't you dare! I never even asked him about it. Not once!" Her angry voice was growing louder with each word, and her whole body was visibly shaking. "For three years he stayed here and helped out the Alliance! Three years! And all the while he had this obligation he needed to fulfill. Three years, Luke!"

She turned and walked back into her room. She paced back and forth, wringing her hands and biting her lip. "He tried to leave, you know? Several times he tried to leave to take care of Jabba. And what did I do?" she asked. "What did I do? I gave him hell for it! That's what I did!"

"Leia," Luke responded, his voice gentle and compassionate. "You had no idea."

"Yes!" she cried. "You're right! I had no idea! I never cared to ask! I was so selfish that I never even asked!"

"Leia, don't do this to yourself. This is not your fault."

"Oh yes it is!" she yelled, the tears finally spilling out and rolling down her cheeks. "This is all my fault! I'm the reason he stayed! And I'm the reason he ended up in Cloud City. If it weren't for me he would have left and paid off Jabba. He'd probably be sitting in some cantina somewhere telling stories and getting drunk."

"Leia, you need to calm down," said Luke.

"No! I will not calm down! I am sick and tired of wearing this mask all the time! I have to be the perfect, stoic, Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. The damn poster child for the Rebel Alliance!" Leia's pacing became more frantic and her entire body was shaking violently. She clutched at her hands, wringing them tightly over and over again. "An entire planet died because of me!" she screamed.

"Alderaan was not your fault!", Luke bellowed. "You need to stop this!" Luke had never seen Leia like this before. She was literally coming apart at the seams right in front of him. Years of repressed grief, anger, and guilt were pouring out of her now like hot lava.

"No!" she screamed. "Don't tell me what to do!" Tears were pouring down her cheeks now and she sobbed heavily. Her loud, heart wrenching cries caused her to clutch at her stomach and double over. She made her way over to the edge of the bed and sat down. Leia pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs, and continued sobbing.

Luke made his way across the room and sat down beside her. He did not say a word or touch her. He allowed her to cry until she could cry no more. After what seemed like an eternity, he ever so gently placed his right hand on the small of her back. "Just let it all out," he whispered.

"I knew this would happen," she croaked between sobs. "I just knew it. I tried not to love him, I really did. I knew it was hopeless before it started."

"Well, it's not really something you can avoid," Luke chimed in.

"No, I guess not. But that didn't stop either one of us from fighting against it, and with each other," said Leia, as she finally looked up and wiped her tear streaked cheeks.

"If you don't mind me asking, when did it start?" Luke asked.

"I don't really know," said Leia as she shrugged her shoulders, and wiped at her eyes. "There were so many little things over the years that made me realize I cared for him, as more than a friend. A look, a smile, a touch. Just little things really."

"But neither one of you ever acted on it?" Luke asked.

"Not really, no. Not until we were stuck in that asteroid field."

"Asteroid field?"

Leia chuckled softly and smiled, remembering her and Han's first kiss. His soft, warm lips against hers as she melted into him. If it hadn't been for See-Threepio who knows where that kiss would have lead. Of course, they did not know then that they were in the belly of space slug.

Leia stared ahead at the wall across from her, lost in thought. Another memory came back to her.

"Do you remember that time I had to go to Naboo?" she asked Luke, still staring straight ahead. "And Han was my bodyguard?"

Luke thought for a moment, and then nodded his head. "Yeah, I remember that. It was about two years ago or so?"

"Yes," Leia replied, smiling at the memory as it all came back to her.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter references things that happened in EU novels Paradise Snare, The Hutt Gambit, and Allegiance.**

**Didn't mean to leave you hanging with the last chapter...I got stuck. But, this chapter is a long one so I hope that makes up for it. :)**

* * *

><p><em>I do not love you as if you were salt-rose, or topaz,<em>_or the arrow of __carnations__ the fire shoots off._

_I love you__ as certain dark things are to be loved,in secret, between the shadow and the soul. - Pablo Neruda_

"Start with loyalty to just one person," she had told Han, when trying to convince him to officially join the Alliance. She had meant loyalty to Chewbacca, since he had wanted to become an official member due to the Empire's oppression of the Wookies and their planet of Kashyyk. Han did not officially enlist, but he did stay with the group and continue to take part in missions and other assignments. She admired the friendship and special bond he shared with Chewbacca.

Only Han knew the real reason he stuck around; for Leia. He allowed her think it was Chewbacca, because he knew she would never believe him if he told her the truth. Heck, he hardly believed it himself. Years ago he had been told by a Jedi seer that he would do more for love, than for money. He had thought she was crazy, yet here he was, doing just that. The truth was that he cared for her, and cared about what the Empire had done to her. He would fight her battles and protect her with a vengeance because she meant more to him than anything else, including himself.

He could hardly believe the truth once he realized it that night on Ord Mantell. The more he thought about it, the more he knew it to be true. He was quietly contemplative on the return flight and Leia had noticed the change in him. She tried to pull it out of him, with no success. She chalked it up to moodiness, and figured she would never understand him no matter how hard she tried.

Han had been down this road called love before with Bria. He swore he would never be so stupid again, yet here he was falling for a woman who was out of league. Sure, he had pretty good luck with women. But a princess? Why would a princess ever want a smuggler like him? On top of that she was completely wrapped up in this crazy rebellion business. At least with Leia he could understand the passion that drove her: revenge.

There was a time when he had wanted someone for himself, someone he could love who would love him just as much in return. He had also wanted a family, especially since he did not have one growing up. But, he came to the conclusion that those things just weren't in the cards for him. He was a Solo, he was meant to roam the galaxy alone.

Still, that didn't mean he could not love her from afar in his own way. He stayed with the rebels and took on every assignment and mission they asked of him. There were a few he had objected to, but if Leia asked him to do it, he always begrudgingly obliged. Although he would outwardly object to diplomatic missions with the princess, on the basis that he hated politics and found the princess aggravating, inwardly those missions always made him happy. It was a chance to spend time with her, and often it was time alone.

* * *

><p>They were on Naboo to attend the Queen Amidala celebration. It was the 20th anniversary of her death and there was a memorial celebration of her life and legacy. Han stood in the covered outdoor plaza, slowly walking back and forth on the cobblestone ground. Leia was inside the ballroom taking part in the festivities. For the past two hours he had kept watch over her as she made small talk with senators and ambassadors. The whole thing was rather dull, if you asked him. All this money and they had no idea how to put on a good party. But, he had enjoyed having a justified reason to look at the princess all night long.<p>

He thought back to when he saw her for the first time earlier that evening, as she emerged from her bedroom suite before heading out to the celebration. She literally took his breath away. He stared at her, speechless, his mouth agape. Leia was amused by his reaction and smiled shyly at him. She felt a bit smug, knowing she could evoke such a reaction from the suave smuggler.

Realizing that he must look like a fool, he closed his mouth and cleared his throat. "Well, you actually own clothes that aren't white?" he teased.

The slight smile faded from Leia's face as she realized she misjudged his reaction, and her mouth set in a tight, prim line. "I see you figured out how to use a comb," she said curtly and gestured towards his hair. She crossed the room towards the door, but before she could reach the door panel Han had hurried over and opened the door for her.

"Allow me," Han said, with a slight bow and mocking grin. "I am, after all, at your service this evening." Annoyed, Leia huffed out a breath and walked out into the corridor.

"I know this is a lot to ask," said Leia as they made their way towards the elevator. "But could you try to act civilized this evening?"

"Why your worshipfulness," he said in mocked offense. "I wouldn't dream of embarrassing you."

"Where have I heard that before?" she said wryly. They stepped inside the elevator and could see their reflections in the paneled glass doors. Leia suddenly became aware of how handsome Han looked this evening. He was wearing a black suit and crisp white shirt, not his usual pilot attire, but his leg holster for his blaster remained in its usual place.

Han caught Leia checking him out in the mirror and smiled mischievously. "Like what you see?" he asked. Leia quickly looked away, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment at being caught. "You know we could always skip this little shindig if you like."

"Oh please," she said, rolling her eyes. "Like I would let a nerf herder like you even touch me." The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Leia hurried through the opening and down the hallway towards the ballroom, where the celebration was taking place. Han walked behind her, feeling a bit stung by her last remark.

Han had remained in the background throughout the night, keeping a close eye on Leia as she schmoozed and rubbed elbows. She wore the perfect princess mask and forced smile, that everyone found so charming. He wondered how she did this all the time, especially when he knew she downright loathed many of these people. She looked particularly exquisite this evening, and he found it quite a challenge to keep his head clear and his thoughts clean. Concluding that there was no danger for the princess at this event, he had finally made his way outside for some fresh air.

On the far side of the plaza he noticed an oversized painting on one of the stone walls, framed by dark green vines with small fuchsia flowers. He strode over and looked at the painting, recognizing that it was Queen Amidala. He carefully studied her features, noting a resemblance to another royal that he knew. He could hear soft footsteps behind him, and knew instantly that they belonged to Leia without even turning around to look.

"What are you doing out here?" she inquired.

"Too much hot air in there. Is she a relative of yours?" he asked.

"Padme Amidala?" she asked in disbelief, turning her face up towards the painting. "No."

"Huh. She looks like you, in a way," he said, carefully studying the features of the beautiful young queen.

Leia shook her head and chuckled quietly. "We look nothing alike, except for the hair color."

Han finally looked away from the painting and turned towards Leia. "Well, I thought all you royals were related somehow," he teased.

"I guess maybe that is true, in some cases, on some planets. But, I was adopted."

"Oh, so the haughty attitude is by nurture, not nature?" he asked.

She ignored his comment, turned, and walked over to the stone half wall on the other side of the court. She leaned against it, and rested her elbows on the top of the wall. She stared out at the expansive blue lake and dark green rolling hills. The setting was strangely familiar to Alderaan, and her mind wandered back to memories of her childhood. Times spent running through fields, much like these, with her cousins and playmates. They would wrestle in the grass and pick wildflowers for their hair.

Han did not follow her over to where she stood, but instead stayed back, taking this opportunity to drink her in. All night long he had fought the overwhelming urge to run across the room and kiss that fake smile off her face. She was wearing a fitted, floor length, emerald green silk gown. The long, elegant train that followed behind her was embroidered with delicate flowers the same shade as the dress. Her dark hair was styled in loose spirals of curls that hung down her back. The sleeveless dress showed off the smooth, porcelain skin of her arms and he wondered what it would feel like to touch her. He longed to reach out and slowly run a finger down the length of her arm until he reached her hand. Then he would take her hand in his and bring it to his lips, kissing the skin ever so softly.

He could feel himself becoming aroused and immediately ended his fantasy. _"No, she would never let you touch her",_ he thought. Bringing himself out of his daydream, he suddenly became aware of a change in the air around him. The atmosphere was familiar, almost like that night on Ord Mantell when she had opened up to him just a little, and he had realized his feelings for her.

Thinking this may be another opportunity to talk with the princess, without her guards up, he strode over and stood beside her. "Is everything all right?" he inquired.

"Yes, I'm fine," she responded quietly. She did not turn to look at him when she spoke, but instead continued to stare off into the distance.

"You know, it's okay if you're not," he said. With that, she turned and looked at him, trying to decipher the look on his face. She had seen this side of him once before. She was not sure what to make of it then, and was still not sure what to make of it now.

"I know," he said, nodding his head slightly.

Her eyes narrowed, and she cocked her head to the side as she continued to study him. "You know _what_?" she asked, emphasizing the last word.

Han let out a long sigh and turned towards the wall. He leaned against it, resting his elbows on the top just as she had. He clasped his hands together and stared out ahead, not looking at her as he continued to speak. "I know that you pretend a lot of the time. You may fool everyone else, but you don't fool me."

Leia opened her mouth to protest, but no words came out. She curled her hands into tight fists, both angry and annoyed by his comment_. "Who did this man think he was?"_ she thought to herself. _"He doesn't know me, doesn't know a thing about me!"_ But, her anger slowly dissipated as she came to the realization that, as much as she hated to admit it, he was right, again. She closed her mouth and gritted her teeth, crossing her bare arms against her chest. She turned and leaned against the wall once more. Both of them looked out at the landscape, sensing that if somehow they were to look at each other in this moment, their faces would reveal too much.

"Today is my birthday," she said quietly.

"Oh," he finally said, slightly stunned by her revelation. "Well, happy birthday." That was not what he had expected to hear. She did not strike him as the type to be bothered by turning a year older. In fact, he figured, she probably welcomed it. He knew that her ideas were at times mocked because of her young age. Another year older made her less of a kid, although he never really thought of her that way, but knew others did.

He thought about what she said for a moment, the pieces of the puzzle slowly locking into place. "No one knows it's your birthday", he concluded, still not looking at her.

"Right. Everyone who would know is…," she said with a wave of her hand. She looked down and studied a crack in the dark grey wall.

"Gone," he said, finishing the sentence for her. Leia nodded her head in affirmation.

She straightened up and smoothed out the front of her dress. She reached up and fidgeted with her hair, tucking a few wayward strands behind her ear. "It doesn't bother me, most of the time anyway. But there are occasions, when it just…," she trailed off again. "This place is so similar to Alderaan. It's hard not to think about it."

She looked at him, and an image of being wrapped in his strong arms, her face pressed against his crisp, white shirt, briefly flashed through her mind. She shook it off, and looked down at her hands, picking at the skin around her cuticles.

Han turned towards her and stared, her face looking down at her hands, as he tried to find the words to say. His arms ached to hold her, to comfort her. He imagined her small body pressed against his, engulfed in his tight embrace. His hands softly caressed the dark spirals of curls that fell down her back, as he whispered in her ear everything that she meant to him.

But, he did not make a move and did not speak a word. His feet felt like they were cemented to the ground and his mouth would not work to say all the things that were running through his mind. He opened and shut his mouth, blinked rapidly a few times, and shook off the image in his mind. She lifted her head up to look at him and he could feel his heart breaking just a little bit. She looked so beautiful, yet so sad.

"Well," she said, taking a deep breath and sticking her chin out, putting that fake smile back on her face. "I guess maybe it's time to go."

Still unable to move or speak, he stood there awkwardly. He opened his mouth once more, but no words came out. "_Get a grip"_, he thought to himself. Leia looked at him with a genuinely puzzled expression on her face. "Right," he finally said and turned on his heel. The two walked out of the plaza together, side by side, not speaking a word.

* * *

><p>Leia lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, with a cool washcloth over her forehead. Her head pounded from the alcohol she had indulged in earlier in the evening. She closed her eyes, willing the pain to subside. A light rapping came at her bedroom door, and her eyes sprang open. She grabbed her robe from the end of the bed and threw it on, tightening the sash around her waist. "Who is it?" she asked through the door.<p>

"Um, it's Han."

Leia walked across the room and pressed the button to open the door, finding Han on the other side. He had taken off the suit coat, but was still wearing the black pants and white shirt. His once smoothed hair was now tousled about in its usual manner.

"Good evening," she said coolly, hugging her arms tight around her. "What do you want?"

He held out a holo disk and she took it from him, looking at it puzzled. "Happy birthday," he said. "I know it's not much, but I hope you like it."

"What is this?" she asked. "Should I be worried?"

"It's not like that," he countered. "I remembered how I visited Alderaan a few times over the years. Every time I entered the system there was this video that would come on of Senator Organa and his daughter."

Leia smiled at the memory. "I remember that. Gosh, I was just a little girl when that was made."

"Well, I went through my logs and, what do you know, I had a copy of it. I thought maybe you might like to have it," he said, pointing at the disk.

Leia looked at him, stunned. She had absolutely no mementos from her family or childhood; everything had been destroyed. Not a single photograph, video, or scrap remained. Now, here was someone, giving her a small piece of what she had lost. She was so incredibly touched and moved by his gesture. "Thank you," she said, her voice filled with gratitude, a bright smile breaking out across her face.

"_A real smile", _he thought to himself. _"I can't even remember the last time I saw her genuinely smile." _

She looked into his hazel eyes that seemed to be filled with…love? Is that what she saw there? She could feel her pulse start to race and her skin flush with heat.

"You're welcome, your highness," he said, not breaking their eye contact, swimming there in those chocolate brown pools for as long as she would allow him. She felt an irresistible urge to reach out and touch his face, to run her finger along the small scar on his chin. Her breath caught in her throat and she looked away, embarrassed by the thoughts that were coming to mind.

Han cleared his throat and shoved his hands into his pockets, suddenly feeling incredibly awkward. "Well, I guess I should let me get some sleep. I mean, let you get me some sleep. And," he stumbled, trying to get the words out. "We should both get some sleep. Long day tomorrow."

"Yes," said Leia, smiling at his verbal fumble. "We should get some rest. Thank you, again. It was very thoughtful." Han turned to walk away, and she pressed the button to close door. Once the door was closed, she leaned back against it, clutching the holo disk tightly to her chest. She bit down on her lip as she smiled, feeling flutters of excitement in her stomach. _"Could it be?" _she thought to herself. _"Han? I've never thought of him that way before. Could there be something between us?" _

Her feelings of exhilaration were quickly dashed as reality set in. Han was a smuggler, a pirate, and, if rumors were to be believed, a womanizer. She could not get involved with someone like him. She suddenly felt angry at herself, and even more angry at him. Was this all just some silly little ploy? Was he just trying to add her as a conquest?


	9. Chapter 9

"So, if you knew for that long, then why did you kiss me?" Luke asked Leia, still sitting beside her on the bed in her sleeping quarters.

"What?" Leia responded, puzzled by Luke's question. He smiled sheepishly at her and looked away.

"In the med bay that day, you kissed me…remember?"

"Oh," said Leia, as it suddenly dawned on her. She closed her eyes and shook her head, slightly embarrassed by her past behavior. "I'm sorry about that Luke. I shouldn't have used you that way."

"Used me?" he asked, surprised.

"I was just trying to make Han jealous," she explained, patting him on the knee. "That wasn't fair to you."

"Well, I would say that it worked pretty well." Luke shook his head and chuckled at the memory. "He looked pretty steamed afterwards."

"Serves him right," Leia said with a slight laugh. "Goodness knows he did it to me enough times."

* * *

><p>The tropical climate on Kaal, the site of the Rebel's temporary base, had been absolutely sweltering in recent weeks. Temperatures were well over 100 degrees Fahrenheit, with humidity hovering in the eighty percent range. Everyone was miserable and tensions were running high.<p>

Inside the hangar base it was scorching hot due to all the engines and mechanical equipment. A thick blanket of humidity hung in the air, making it difficult to breathe, let alone get any work done. That did not stop Han from completing some minor repairs on the falcon. Ditching his usual pilot attire, he wore a pair of beige cotton pants and a grey tank top that showed off his tan, muscular arms. Drenched in sweat, the thin fabric of the shirt clung to him tightly, accentuating the taught muscles in his back.

Leia watched him from the other side of the hangar and licked her dry lips, as she wiped the perspiration from her forehead. As she watched him work, her mind was filled with thoughts of digging her nails into those sweaty muscles, their bodies and lips pressed together in a frenzied kiss. It seemed to her the only thing she had managed to accomplish that day was to fantasize about Han. All day long she had ogled him as he toiled away, her thoughts growing racier as the hours passed. She did not know what had come over her. Maybe it was the heat, maybe it was the growing tension between them, or maybe it was a combination of the two.

All she knew was that she looked forward to moving the base to Hoth. She had never particularly cared for cold climates, but the heat on Kaal had become too much to handle as of late. Of course, her raging hormones were not helping the matter. She preferred to blame that on the heat as well. All these sticky bodies, exposed skin, and hot temperatures were bound to make people behave madly. Especially when one of those sweaty bodies was ridiculously handsome.

The relationship, if you could call it that, between her and Han had become strained in recent months. For some inexplicable reason Han had started avoiding her, and hardly spoke to her when she was around. That was fine with Leia, who was becoming unnerved at her growing attraction towards him. Every time he was near her pulse raced, her stomach fluttered, and her mind became a jumbled mess. She had been trained to remain cool and calm under pressure, but none of that mattered when Han was around. She found herself unable to stop having fantasies of the two of them together.

This, of course, just made her angry. How could she have such feelings for someone like him? She had never felt this way about a man before. It was all so foolish and irresponsible of her. She did not have time for any kind of affair, and certainly not with Han.

Two days earlier he had bumped into her in the hallway, on accident he claimed, causing her to drop the boxes that she was carrying in her arms. That brief contact had sent courses of electricity surging through her body.

_"Watch where you're going!" she screamed angrily, while also shivering from the contact of his body against hers just seconds before._

_"Sorry, your highness", Han said, taken aback by her tone. "It was an accident."_

_She narrowed her eyes and shot him a steely glare before she leaned down to pick up the boxes. Han reached down to help her and she pushed him away._

_"Is there a problem here, your worship?"_

_"I don't know, you tell me," she said curtly. She continued on her path down the hallway with the boxes back in her arms. Han followed closely behind her._

_"Why are you following me?" asked Leia, her voice filled with annoyance._

_Han could not come up with an answer. He knew why he had chosen to follow her, he just did not have an appropriate explanation to provide to the princess. He had done a pretty good job of avoiding her lately, but now with her so near he wanted to remain in her presence for as long as possible._

_With the blazing heat and suffocating humidity on Kaal, her wardrobe selections had changed. She was not as covered up as usual, opting instead for cooler attire made of thinner fabrics. These glimpses of her glistening skin were far too tantalizing, conjuring up images of their sweaty, naked bodies writhing together passionately. He could no longer be near her without becoming aroused._

_Suddenly, he became aware of a large bead of sweat rolling down the back of her neck. He envisioned running his tongue up her neck and licking that bead of sweat, as his hands caressed her breasts from behind._

_"Hello?" said Leia sarcastically, snapping Han out of his fantasy. She had turned around and was facing him now. "You have hardly spoken two words to me in months. Would you care to explain why?" she asked, her eyes filled with hurt and anger._

_Han smiled smugly at her and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh, so that's it. Missed me, did ya?" he said with a wink._

_She narrowed her eyes again and exhaled sharply through her nose. "Don't flatter yourself," she said icily. "Now leave me alone." Princess Leia hurried down the hallway, leaving Han there to stare after her._

That was the most the two had spoken to each other in months. They had not uttered a word to one another, or shared a glance, since. She hated to admit it, but she did miss him. The two had formed a strange sort of friendship, and she liked how she could just let go and be herself around him.

And then, suddenly, it was as if she longer existed in his world. At first she thought it was just his usual moodiness, but it had gone on far too long. All she could figure is that he had been nice to her because he was trying to bed her, and once he realized it was not going to work, he stopped wasting his time. She felt incredibly foolish about the whole thing. Foolish, angry, and frustrated.

Completely lost in her thoughts, she had not heard Taren walking up behind her. "Leia?" Taren asked timidly.

Startled, Leia dropped the wrench that was in her hand. It landed on the floor with a loud crash, and several people turned around to see the commotion, including Han. Embarrassed, Leia's face flushed crimson as she tried to regain her composure. "Yes, Taren, what is it?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," said Taren, giving her an apologetic smile. She was a tall, twenty-something young woman with long red hair and beautiful blue eyes. Her fair complexion was dotted with light freckles along her nose and cheekbones. She had joined the Alliance nearly a year ago, and Leia had spoken with her from time to time.

"I was just," at a loss for words, Leia leaned down and picked the wrench up off the floor and started to get back to work. It was then she realized she had not been working on anything, because she had been too busy watching Han. Leia just stood there, wrench in hand, with a lost, embarrassed expression on her face.

"What can I help you with?" she asked, and stuck the wrench in one of her pockets.

"Well, I was just wondering," Taren started. "You have spent a lot of time with Captain Solo, right?"

"What do you mean spent a lot of time with him? He has accompanied me on some assignments. That is all." Leia said haughtily.

"Oh no, I'm not suggesting anything."

"Well, good," said Leia with a widening of her eyes as she stuck her chin up.

"I was wondering, do you know if he's involved with anyone?"

"Involved?" Leia asked, surprised by the question.

"Well, does he have a girlfriend? A wife?" asked Taren.

Leia began to feel those nervous flutters once again. Stammering, Leia responded, "How would I know?"

"You said that you two have been on missions together. I thought maybe you might have had a chance to talk," Taren suggested.

"Our relationship is strictly professional. We would never discuss such things"

"Oh," said Taren, her voice filled with disappointment.

"Why do you ask?" Leia inquired, looking Taren up and down. She suddenly felt alarmed at where this line of questioning was headed, and the reason behind it.

"Well," said Taren, smiling. "He is rather handsome, don't you think?"

"No, I don't think so. Captain Solo and I are colleagues. I would never think of him in such a way." Indignantly, Leia crossed her sweaty arms over her chest.

"Well, maybe you don't, but I know a lot of the ladies around here do," said Taren with a smile.

"They do?" Leia's voice was beginning to quaver just a bit and she laughed nervously.

"Yes," said Taren, blushing as she looked across the hangar at him. "I was thinking I might ask him to, well, I don't know. There's not much to do around here. Maybe just go for a walk and talk?"

"Taren, I do not think you should be entertaining such ideas about Captain Solo. It is best to keep things on a professional level."

"Oh, come on," said Taren with a look of disbelief in her blue eyes. "No disrespect your highness, but we all have to live a little. You know?"

Leia did not respond and the two women just stared at each other, before Taren finally broke the silence. "I guess I will just have to find out for myself then," she said as she started off towards the other side of the hangar.

Leia stood there and stared after her. She watched as Taren approached Han, stuck out her hand, and introduced herself. Taren leaned against a large blue barrel near the ship, as the two engaged in small talk. She watched as Taren batted her eyelashes and smiled coyly at him. Han said something to her and she burst out in a roar of laughter.

Han turned his head to the right, and saw Leia watching the two of them intently. Their eyes met and they locked gazes for a brief second. A crooked grin broke out across his face as a thought suddenly occurred to him. He turned his attentions back to Taren and moved in closer to talk with her, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Leia's face flushed hot as a surge of adrenaline coursed through her body, causing her hands to shake. Her eyes narrowed as she watched the two of them flirting, anger and frustration building within her by the second. Fists and jaw tightly clenched, she stormed out of the hangar bay, bumping into a stack of boxes and knocking them down.

At that instant, Han had looked back in her direction and saw her storm off and run into the boxes. He smiled again, feeling a sense of triumph at getting her so worked up, with so little effort on his part. Maybe, just maybe, he had given up too easily.


	10. Chapter 10

**_I'm sorry it's taken me so long to post another chapter. I had a bit of writer's block...and then I had so many ideas it took me a while to get them all straightened out. I should be posting quite a bit more this week as I am putting the finishing touches on the next chapters. _**

**_And thank you for the reviews! :) :)_**

* * *

><p>After their conversation, Luke left Leia's chambers so she could have some time to herself. She went about getting ready for the day by freshening up, putting on her uniform, and styling her hair. The long cry and the talk with Luke had done her some good. Leia felt calm, relaxed, and renewed. The heartbreak and grief that had surrounded her since Bespin had finally subsided a bit. For the first time in a long time, Leia's mind was not on Han.<p>

However, her reprieve did not last long. During a meeting the topic of securing parts from Ord Mantell was brought up.

"It's unfortunate we no longer have Ralden North's assistance."

"Yes, he was very valuable to our cause. Whatever happened there Princess Leia?" General Rieekan asked.

"I'm not entirely sure General," Leia lied. She knew exactly what had happened to Ralden, but it was certainly not something she was going to discuss in a meeting, in front of everyone. The only people who knew the story of Ralden were Leia, Chewbacca, and Han.

* * *

><p>General Rieekan found Leia sitting at a small, rectangular table in the command center on Kaal. She was reviewing various maps and print outs, deep in thought. He sat down at the seat across from her and cleared his throat. "Excuse me Princess," he started.<p>

Leia looked up at him and nodded. "Hello general. What can I do for you?"

"I need you to accompany Captain Solo to Ord Mantell," said General Rieeken.

"What? Why?" cried Leia in disbelief.

"I understand you have an Alderaanian friend there, Ralden North, who runs a business on Ord Mantell. We have received communication that he is interested in helping our cause. We need you to make contact with him and discuss arrangements. I don't think he would trust anyone else."

"Oh for heaven's sake," sighed Leia. She shook her head and punched her hand against the table.

"Is something wrong with this request? I thought you would be pleased at the opportunity to see an old friend again."

"No, it's just…" she trailed off and let out a deep sigh. "Captain Solo seems to have a knack for pushing my buttons, that's all. Besides, I have so much to do here."

"Do you ever wonder why that is?"

"Why I have so much to do?"

"No," he chuckled. "Why he pushes your buttons."

Leia looked at him puzzled and shrugged her shoulders. Trying to figure out Han Solo seemed like a lost cause to her.

"Oh, I think that maybe Captain Solo has a crush on you Princess."

Leia burst out laughing and her cheeks flushed red. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I don't think so," Captain Rieeken said with a smile. "I've seen this type of thing before."

Leia ignored his comment. _A crush on her? _It was too ridiculous to even consider. Sure, Han had flirted in his own way and made some suggestively teasing remarks, but he never meant anything by it. _Did he? Of course not_. "Well, isn't there someone else who can take me to Ord Mantell?"

"You already know the answer to that question your Highness."

Leia begrudgingly nodded her head. Han was an amazing pilot, and that pile of bolts he called a ship lived up to its reputation as the fastest in the galaxy. That is why he was so valuable to the Alliance, and was always called on for missions where making a quick getaway might be a necessity.

"Enjoy your trip. Try to take your mind off things here for a day. Oh, and take it easy on Captain Solo."

* * *

><p>The scorching hot temperatures on Kaal had finally subsided, only to be replaced by near constant tropical storms. The one thing that had not subsided was the deep tension between Han and Leia. He was no longer avoiding her like the plague, as he had in prior months, but was now a constant presence. She could not seem to get away from him. Everywhere she went, there he was, getting under her skin or flirting with the nearest female in the vicinity. Unless, of course, the nearest female was Leia. No, he never turned on the charm with her.<p>

Being cooped up with him on this trip to Ord Mantell was really the last thing she wanted to do right now. But, she was interested in seeing Ralden again. She had thought of him from time to time after their last encounter. And, the news that he was going to provide much needed help to the Alliance was exciting.

General Rieekan had informed Leia that she would be leaving on the mission in approximately two hours. In need of some quiet time, Leia left the base and went for a walk. Dark grey clouds filled the sky outside, and large droplets of warm rain fell down upon her, dampening her hair and clothing. She made her way through the lush tropical forest that surrounded the base, thick palms and leaves crunching beneath her feet as she strolled along, relishing the opportunity to be alone.

Leia came to the edge of a cliff that overlooked a small waterfall and river. The beautiful sight took her breath away and she marveled at the natural wonder. She noticed a large shady tree to her right, and walked over to it, sitting down on the wet grass. Admiring the beautiful scenery that surrounded her, she took a deep, cleansing breath, clearing her mind of her worries and troubles. Leaning against the tree trunk, she closed her eyes, taking pleasure in the sensation of the gentle rain against her skin. All the tension seemed to evaporate from her body, and before she knew it, she had drifted off to sleep.

The next thing she knew, Leia felt a hand on her shoulder, gently rustling her awake. "Hey," she heard Han's voice. _Was she dreaming?_ "Princess? Hey, Leia, come on," his voice was growing more urgent.

Leia opened her heavy eyelids and found his face before hers, filled with concern.

"What," she said groggily. "What happened? Where am I?"

"Are you all right?"

"Yes," she said, as Han helped her sit up straight. "I went for a walk and I guess I must have fallen asleep. It's so peaceful out here."

"Yeah," said Han, looking around. "This sure beats the base. You sure you're all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she reached up and wiped her hands across her sleepy eyes.

"Good, you've got everyone worried about you." Han reached into his pocket and pulled out his comlink. "Headquarters this is Solo. I've found the princess and she's fine. We're on our way back."

Leia looked down at herself and suddenly realized her clothing was drenched from the rain. You could see straight through her shirt and the camisole underneath. She quickly wrapped her arms across her chest. "Don't look at me," she said defensively.

"Don't worry, that's the last thing I want to see," he lied. In fact, he had already noticed her compromised clothing and was struggling not to gawk. Han hurriedly removed his black vest and handed it to her. "Here, put this on."

"Thank you." She slipped the vest on and held it closed with one hand. Han helped her to her feet and they began the walk back to the base.

"What were you doing out here?" he inquired. "I thought I was taking you to Ord Mantell."

"I just needed to get away," she responded, while thinking to herself, "_From you. I needed to get away from you, and here you are again."_

"I can understand that." They continued walking along towards the base. "Sometimes I walk around out here myself. Nice to get a way for a while."

Sensing that Han was trying to open up to her, Leia quickly changed the subject. "Are we all set to leave?"

"Yes," he sighed. "I've been ready for the past two hours. I didn't know you were taking a nap."

"Well I didn't plan on it Captain," she snapped.

"I see it didn't do anything to improve your temperament," he snapped back. He wondered if they would ever be able to have a civil conversation again.

* * *

><p>Leia walked, arm in arm, with Ralden North through the large warehouse. It was where he stored machinery, equipment, and other items for his Ord Mantell supplies business. "Ralden, the Alliance really appreciates your support in this manner. You have no idea how much this will help us."<p>

"They destroyed my home. Our home. I will help in any way I can," he said poignantly.

"Well, thank you, again."

"Leia," said Ralden, as he turned to look her in the face. "Have dinner with me this evening."

"Oh, I can't," she blushed, as she looked up into his handsome face and those dark blue eyes that had mesmerized her so many years ago. "I really should be getting back."

"Come on, it's only an hour or two. I'm sure the troops can survive without you for that long."

She smiled and nodded her head. "All right, all right."

"Good, I know just the place. Hey, you" he shouted across the warehouse to where Han stood.

Annoyed at the way he had been addressed, Han shot Ralden a dirty look as he folded his arms across his chest. Leia had introduced them when they arrived at Ralden's warehouse, so Ralden had either failed to remember Han's name, or chose not to use it. Either way, the disrespect was not lost on Han.

"Why don't you go on and take those supplies over there back to the ship," he ordered. He grabbed a key out of his navy blue suit pocket and tossed it across the warehouse. Han let it fall to the ground, where it pinged against the cement. "And lock up when you're done."

Leia shot Han a sympathetic look. Communicating without words was something the two of them had learned to do with one another, and those skills were being put to the test today. She had sensed a mutual dislike between the men when she introduced them earlier. Ralden had taken a few shots at Han as the three of them discussed his plans for helping the Alliance. Much to Leia's surprise, Han had not shot back. He had remained tight lipped throughout the discussions, aware of how important this arrangement was to the Alliance and, especially, to Leia. He did not want to blow it by mouthing off at this jerk.

While he did not say anything to Ralden, he continuously told Leia with his eyes that he could not stand the little twerp and wanted nothing more than to punch him in his smart mouth. With her eyes she told him, _"I know."_ At one point she reached out and gave Han's arm a little squeeze, silently signaling her gratitude for remaining a gentleman despite Ralden's repeated provocations. That touch was all the reassurance Han had needed, and he recalled the sensation of her warm against his skin, as he bent down and picked the key up off the floor. "Jackass," he muttered under his breath.


	11. Chapter 11

The Mandelsen Club was a luxurious restaurant on Ord Mantell frequented by local businessmen. Inside the dimly lit restaurant, Leia and Ralden shared dinner and wine as they reminisced about their childhoods together on Alderaan, and laughed at memories together. They also discussed more recent events, catching up on each other's lives since they had last seen each other.

"So, that man you came with, what was his name again?" Ralden asked as he set his fork down on the table.

"Han," Leia replied. "Han Solo."

"And what is his position within the Alliance?"

"Oh, he doesn't have a formal position." Ralden cocked an eyebrow at her response. "He's not an official member," Leia explained. "He's more of a mercenary, I guess you could say. We use him and his ship for various missions and running supplies, plus he also helps out on the base with other projects."

"Interesting," Ralden mused as he took a drink from his wine glass. "Do you know why he sticks around if he's not part of the cause?"

"Oh, he's part of the cause, in his own way. I think his co-pilot, Chewbacca, plays a large role in that matter." Leia also took a drink from her wine glass before continuing. She crossed her hands on the table and looked off into the distance as she spoke. "Han is the type who doesn't like to be tied down. I don't doubt that he'll stay around as long as we need him, but he'll probably never make a formal commitment."

"Is it possible he's using the Alliance to hide out from something? Or someone, perhaps?"

Suspicion clouded Ralden's chiseled face, and Leia could see where he was going with this conversation. She knew that Han had some type of bounty out on him from his smuggling days, but it had never caused her to question his intentions. "He's harmless," Leia replied, hoping her remark would be an end to this subject.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," she said firmly. She looked down at the comlink on her wrist and noticed the time. "Oh, I didn't realize it was so late. I really need to get going."

Ralden smiled as he reached across the table and took her hand in his. "I had a really wonderful time tonight, Leia."

"Thank you," she smiled warmly. "I had a wonderful time as well."

"Let's do this again. Can you come along next time?"

Leia removed the napkin from her lap and placed it on the table. "I suppose I could, but I can't say for certain. I really don't know what is happening from one day to the next it seems."

"I understand." He smiled at her, gazing into her eyes. "I just can't help but wonder…"

"Wonder about what?" she asked.

"Wonder if I made a mistake, all those years ago."

"Oh," Leia looked down at her lap, feeling her cheeks grow warm. When she finally looked up, Ralden was still gazing at her.

"What do you say the next time you come to Ord Mantell, if you can make it that is, we go out on a date. A real date. See where things may lead." He reached across and grabbed her hand once again, kissing it gently.

* * *

><p>Han had just finished loading the crates onto the ship and was preparing to place them in the hidden smuggling compartments. He noticed the time and wondered when Leia would return. At that moment, he heard a noise outside the ship and headed towards the exit ramp to check it out.<p>

Ralden drove Leia over to the docking bay where the Millennium Falcon was parked. He took one look at the ship and laughed heartily. "That's what you came here in?"

"I know," she replied. "It doesn't look like much, but it really does get the job done."

"If you say so," he shut off the engine, stepped out of the hovercraft, and walked around to open her door. He held out his hand to help her out of the vehicle.

"Thank you." Leia stepped out of the vehicle and straightened out her clothing. Before she could react, Ralden wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. With his other hand, he reached out caressed Leia's chin, tilting her face up towards his. Ralden leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Shocked, she took a quick step back breaking the kiss.

"Hope to see you next time," Ralden said, as he let go of her hand and then walked back around to the other side of the hovercraft.

From the ramp, Han glumly watched this interlude between Leia and Ralden, before turning around and heading back inside the ship.

* * *

><p>When Leia boarded the ship, she found Han stashing the green supply crates in the smuggling compartments. He did not look up as she approached, but instead stayed focused on the task at hand.<p>

"Need some help?" she inquired.

"No, I got it," he responded without looking at her.

Leia leaned against the ship corridor wall and clasped her hands together. "I just wanted to apologize for the way Ralden treated you today."

"It's not a problem. I'm just the help," he said dryly, finally looking up at her.

"Han, you know that's not true," Leia chided.

He turned his head face from hers and pushed against the crates, ensuring they were stacked tightly. "So, did you have a nice time this evening?"

Leia smiled shyly before responding. "Yes, I suppose I did."

"Good." Han climbed out of the compartment, grabbed the piece of metal flooring, and dropped it down on the opening, concealing the crates underneath. "You deserve to have a good time," he said smiling warmly at her, with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"How long have you known this guy?"

"Since we were children. Why do you ask?"

Han shook his head and started walking towards the cockpit. Leia followed behind him. "There's something about him. I can't put my finger on it."

Leia sighed heavily as she sat down in the seat behind the pilot's chair. "I know you two did not get off on the right foot, but there's really nothing to worry about."

"I hope you're right," he said as pushed a series of buttons to start up the engines.

"I am."

Han sat down in the pilot's chair and punched in the coordinates in the navigation system. He tried to shake off the uneasy feeling that had settled upon him, as well as the visual of Leia kissing Ralden. "Well, I guess we better get going then."

* * *

><p>Over the next few months, Leia accompanied Han and Chewbacca on a dozen trips to Ord Mantell. To Han's great displeasure, Leia went out with Ralden on every visit. It was not lost on him that Leia and Ralden were no longer just friends, and that a romantic relationship was blossoming between the two. How far it had developed was something he tried not to think about.<p>

As much as Leia was enjoying her time with Ralden, she was uncertain of her feelings towards him. She had been in love with him for so many years when she was younger, and harbored fantasies of them ending up together. Now it seemed her fantasies were becoming a reality, but she was somehow not satisfied. Ralden's kisses were nice and she was flattered by his courting of her, but she did not feel any passion or desire towards him. Instead, she found herself longing to see someone else's face before hers, and someone else's lips upon hers.

"What time are we set for take-off?" Leia asked Han as he worked on his logs.

"We've got three more hours," he replied. "Why, got plans with Ralden?" Swiveling around in his seat, he flashed her a sarcastic grin.

Leia was surprised it had taken Han this long to start teasing her about the relationship with Ralden. She had expected it months ago, but he never said one word. It also seemed, to her, like he had been trying to ignore it.

"You know I do," she replied matter-of-factly.

"Things getting pretty serious between you two?" He turned his head back to the logs, not wanting to look at her face as he asked the question. His chest tightened as he awaited her response, needing to know the answer, but at the same time not wanting to know the answer.

Leia shrugged her shoulders, not really sure how to answer. The truth was she did not have the answer herself. She had no idea where things were headed with Ralden.

Not getting a response from the princess, Han added "Well, just be careful."

Confused, Leia asked "Careful? Why would I need to be careful?"

"I told you, there's something not right about that guy."

"Ralden is a very nice man. A respectable man."

Han knew that these things were probably true. Ralden had his own business, and from what Han could tell, it was a successful business. Aside from his funneling money and supplies to the Alliance, all of his business dealings appeared to be on the up and up. But, Han had a lifetime's experience at reading people, and Ralden sent off a bad vibe that he could not explain away. "I bet he is, but there is still something off about him. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Leia's temper was beginning to flare white hot. "I don't appreciate your condescending tone, Captain."

"I'm not being condescending," he said, looking at her, his eyes serious. He could see that he had struck a nerve, but continued on anyway. "I've had a bad feeling about that guy since you first met with him at the cantina."

Her mouth set in a tight line, Leia rolled her eyes at him. "Are you sure you're not just jealous?"

"Jealous?" Han asked incredulously. "Why would I be jealous? He doesn't have anything I want."

"Well, according to General Rieekan you have a crush on me."

Han let out a laugh and turned his head away from Leia, so she could not see the embarrassment on his face. "Sweetheart," he started still not looking at her, "don't flatter yourself. I don't know where General Rieekan is getting his information, but I'm too old for crushes. Besides, you're not really my type."

"I thought your type was anything female with a pulse," Leia shot back, her arms folded tightly across her chest.

"Exactly." Han grinned wickedly at her, amused by the familiar incensed look on her face.

With her jaw tightly clenched, Leia took a deep breath through her nose and counted to ten, trying to calm her raging temper. She hated that he could always manage to rile her up in such a way. "I was all wrong about you," she finally replied.

Puzzled, Han studied her beautiful, yet angry face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Leia walked away from him without a response. He sat there, trying to make sense of the exchange that had just taken place between them, particularly her parting remark. She was all wrong about him? What did that mean? Han knew there were two things she was not wrong about; he did have a crush on her, and he was jealous. Was it jealousy that was clouding his judgment about Ralden?


	12. Chapter 12

**_These most recent chapters (starting at Chp. 10) are my attempt to answer two questions that have always nagged at me: 1) What the heck happened on Ord Mantell? and 2) How did Han become so certain that Leia had feelings for him? (he was laying it on pretty thick in ESB). I hope you enjoy it, and thanks for the reviews! :)_**

* * *

><p>Leia walked down narrow corridors of the Rebel base towards General Rieekan's chambers. Ever since that morning's meeting, she had thought about Ralden North and Han Solo. She carefully pondered what to do, feeling the need to come clean about that entire episode, but worried about the ramifications.<p>

It was not the first time the subject of Ralden North had been brought up at a meeting, and she was certain it would not be the last. She had kept this secret for a long time now, a secret that had weighed heavily upon her conscience. She felt compelled to explain everything to General Rieekan, knowing that he was the only one who would probably understand.

Upon reaching his door, Leia knocked with a hesitant hand. She could hear footsteps approaching and the door slid open.

"Your highness," he said, smiling warmly. "To what do I owe this honor?"

"General, I need to talk to you about something."

"Can this wait until tomorrow's meeting?"

"No, it's not something I can discuss in the meeting," she replied with pleading eyes.

General Rieekan nodded his head to indicate he understood, and ushered her inside. The main room of his living quarters were sparse, with bare white walls and grey carpet. The minimal furniture in the room consisted of a dark grey sofa and a black holo stand. Leia paced about the room as she wrung her hands nervously.

"So what is this about?" General Rieekan inquired.

"It's about Ralden North," she said timidly. "I know what happened to him."

* * *

><p>The dusty, smog filled city streets of Worlport on Ord Mantell were busy with pedestrians and street vendors. As they walked along, Ralden wrapped his arm around the shoulder of a visibly upset Princess Leia. "What's troubling you?" Ralden asked.<p>

Leia shook her head and wrapped her arms around her midsection, not returning his embrace. "Oh, it's Han," she grumbled.

"Why do you let him get to you?"

She sighed and shook her head once more. "I don't know. I guess you could say he's very skilled at pushing my buttons."

"But he's so far beneath you. Why should you care what he thinks or does?"

Leia stopped in her tracks, mouth agape, as she turned to look at Ralden. She was shocked by his attitude, and struggled to find the words to express her feelings. "Beneath me? Why would you say such a thing?"

"Well, it's the truth."

"No it's not! I can't believe you would have such a pretentious attitude."

Ralden laughed heartily. "Oh, come on Leia. We are part of the Alderaanian elite. People like Han worked as our servants. I don't know why you even bother being friends with someone like him."

Just then a stylishly dressed Bothan man walked past and nodded hello at Ralden. Leia and Ralden nodded hello in return. Speaking in a hushed tone, Leia continued, "You talk more like an Imperial supporter than an Alliance supporter. That classist attitude and way of life is one of the very things we are fighting against."

"Now, now, calm down," he soothed, his tone notably patronizing.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" she yelled, shrugging off his arm from her shoulder. God, what was it with men today? First Han, now Ralden. She stomped away in a hurried huff.

Ralden quickened his pace to catch up her. "I'm sorry, Leia," he said, finally catching up with her. "Maybe I have him figured all wrong. Why don't you have him come over for dinner. It will give us a chance to talk."

Leia was beginning to wonder just how well she knew him. Had he always been this way? Had he changed? Or, instead, was she the one who had changed? Begrudgingly, Leia accepted his apology. "Fine, I'll return to the ship and get Han."

Ralden smiled warmly at her. "Good, I'll see you in, say, an hour?"

"All right." Leia gave him a quick peck on the cheek before heading back towards the Falcon hanger.

Once she was a good distance away, Ralden punched a series of numbers into his wrist comlink.

A man's voice answered on the other end. "Yes, it's me," Ralden said into the comlink. "Be at my apartment in 90 minutes. And make sure you come prepared."

* * *

><p>Han was feeling especially melancholy, and the dark haired vision next to him in the billowy lavender dress had a lot to do with his present mood. For the most part he had been able to remain ignorantly blissful of Leia and Ralden's relationship, but now it would be staring him in the face for the next few hours. He did not know if his pride would hold up throughout the evening. In fact, he was very concerned he would become intoxicated and start confessing his heart's deepest desires. He made a mental note to only have one drink, no matter how great the temptation to numb himself to oblivion.<p>

Spending an evening wrestling banthas seemed more appealing to Han than dinner with Ralden and Leia. She told him that Ralden was offering an olive branch by inviting him for drinks and dinner, and to thank him for all his hard work. However, Han couldn't help feeling like he would be more of a third wheel. He would grin and bare it as best he could, but if the two of them started getting all lovey-dovey, well, he would not be held responsible for his actions under such torturous conditions.

He also could not help but wonder what it would be like if things were different between them. What if they had not started out at each other's throats? Would things be different?

As he attempted to brush those ideas aside, another thought came to the forefront of his mind. "Why didn't he come to pick you up?" Han asked, as he and Leia walked about the busy marketplace in search of a hover taxi.

Leia shrugged, "Probably busy with dinner."

"And he couldn't send a hover taxi for you?"

As usual, Leia was becoming annoyed at Han's questions. "What does it matter?"

"Oh, it matters. This isn't the safest place to be, especially for someone like you."

Leia raised her eyebrows at his response. "Someone like me?"

Han smiled smugly at her. "Yeah, you know. Rich princess. Alliance spy. Member of the Imperial's most wanted list."

Leia did not respond so Han continued. "Like I told you before, this area is full of all types of unsavory characters. I wouldn't want my girlfriend wandering around out here alone trying to hitch a ride."

Girlfriend. Han should have chosen his words more carefully. As soon as the word crossed his lips his heart sank. Leia was someone's girlfriend now, and that someone was not him.

They turned down a walkway that lead to a lot filled with hover taxis. Hoards of travelers hurried about, some getting out of the hover taxis, and others working frantically to hail one in order to reach their destinations. Leia grabbed hold of Han's shirt sleeve to avoid getting separated in the large crowd of people.

"Who said I was his girlfriend?" Leia asked indignantly. At these words, Han could feel his heart rise and flutter in his chest, as a sheepish smile spread across his face. Leia continued, "Besides, I'm not alone, I'm with you."

"But he doesn't know that. What if I said no?" Just then, a Twi'lek woman ran past and knocked into Leia, sending her off balance. Han grabbed her by the arm to steady her so she would not fall down. She shivered slightly from the sensation of his strong hand against her bare skin, and she quickly pulled her arm away. Han felt hurt by her seeming aversion to his touch.

"But you didn't say no, so just drop it already." A taxi driver approached the two and Han told him where they needed to go. The taxi driver opened the door, and Han allowed Leia to enter first before sliding into the seat beside her.

Han was not interested in dropping the subject and continued with his needling in the hover taxi. "But what if I did say no?"

Leia gave him an icy smile as she struggled to fasten her safety belt across her lap. "It doesn't matter because you said yes."

Han grabbed the safety belt from Leia's grasp and firmly snapped it locked, his face, a mixture of emotions, mere inches from hers. "But what if I didn't?"

Leia could feel his breath upon her lips as he spoke and she did not draw away. Instead, she found herself captivated by his nearness, uncertain if what she was feeling was anger or passion. She snapped out of her reverie and abruptly turned her face from his, sputtering, "It doesn't matter because you wouldn't say no! You would never let me wander out here alone."

Triumphantly, Han exclaimed "Exactly!"

"What is the point you are trying to make?"

"My point…my point," Han began, not exactly sure what his point was after all. He had gotten so caught up in their battle of wills he couldn't even remember why he had started the battle in the first place. "My point is that I don't like this guy."

"Oh for the love of," Leia muttered as she shook her hands in maddened frustration. "Didn't we already have this conversation?"

"I don't like the way he treats you."

Leia scrunched up her nose as she looked at him, that strange mix of emotions still on his face. "What?"

"You deserve a hell of a lot better than him." Han was taken aback by his own words. He had not even had one drink yet and he was already loose lipped.

Leia let out an exasperated sigh. "And just who did you have in mind?"

"I don't know…Luke maybe," he mumbled as he stared out at the other hover cars whizzing past. He reasoned that it was not a total lie. If he had to see Leia with someone else, he would prefer it be Luke. At least he knew Luke was a good kid.

Leia was surprised by his remark, but did not buy it for a minute. She turned her head to look out the window on her side as both of them silently fumed.

The hover taxi driver had been watching the competitive pair in his rearview mirror, laughing at their exchange. "Excuse me, may I say something?

"Sure," Leia said with a quick glance in his direction.

"You know, loves hits the hardest against those who fight it the most."

In unison, Han and Leia both turned their heads in his direction and exclaimed "What?"

* * *

><p>Ralden's apartment was in a large, high rise building on the outer edges of Whirlport. Han and Leia rode the elevator to the 13th floor in silence. When the doors pinged open, Han rested his forearm against the door to keep it from sliding closed, and allowed Leia to exit first. He walked behind her to apartment 1311 and Leia rapped three times against the door.<p>

Ralden answered the door, dressed in a crisp black shirt and black pants. He was cleanly shaven and smelled of musky cologne. He grinned widely at Leia. "Hello, lovely." He moved aside so Han and Leia could enter. Ralden stuck out his hand toward Han, and the two men shook hands.

"It's good to see you again," Ralden said politely. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Whiskey," Han responded.

Ralden looked over at Leia. "And for you? A glass of wine?"

Leia smiled and nodded her head. "That would be great."

"I'll be right back. Make yourselves comfortable." Ralden turned and walked into the kitchen.

Han looked around the opulent and stylishly decorated apartment. His eyes became fixated on a gargantuan orange and olive green glass decoration on the dining table. "What is that thing?" Han asked, pointing to it.

"A vase," Leia deduced.

"That is one ugly vase."

Ralden returned from the kitchen with two drinks in hand. "I'm so glad you could join us this evening Captain Solo. I've heard a lot about you."

"Really?" asked Han as he looked over at Leia. "I'm not as bad as she makes me out to be."

Ralden let out a chuckle. "Oh, nothing like that. I've heard about your great piloting skills and what an asset you are to the Alliance. Come, sit down." Ralden motioned to the chairs around the dining table. He pulled out one for Leia and helped her sit down. She smiled up at Ralden and thanked him. Han, watching this exchange, made a mental note.

Han started to take a seat, when Ralden spoke to him. "Captain Solo, if you wouldn't mind removing your blaster."

"What?" Han asked suspiciously.

"We Alderaanians are peaceful people."

Han raised his eyebrows and looked at Leia dubiously. "Oh really? Could have fooled me."

Ralden continued. "On Alderaan we did not have weapons. Fighting is not in our nature."

Han had to stifle a laugh as he looked at Leia once more. "You hear that your holiness. Peaceful. No fighting. You've come a long way," he teased.

"Han," Leia said in her best diplomat tone, "please remove your weapon during dinner."

Tentatively, Han removed his blaster, walked across the room, and placed it on a side table.

"Thank you," Ralden replied with a smile.

Over a delicious meal, the trio made pleasant conversation. To Leia's delight Ralden did not make any condescending remarks towards Han. Leia frequently caught Han staring at her from across the table, looking as if there was something he needed to say. Although he was not overtly friendly towards Ralden, as that was not his nature, he was polite.

Leia glanced in Han's direction once more, and realized that he seemed out of sorts. He kept tilting his head from side to side and rubbing the back of his hand across his mouth. Concerned by his odd demeanor, she watched him carefully.

Han couldn't be sure, but it seemed that there were two princesses sitting across from him. He looked down at his glass of whiskey. He was absolutely certain it was the only drink he had that evening, and there was still half of it remaining in the glass. He blinked rapidly a few times and shook his head. Everything around him seemed to be swirling in slow motion. He took a deep breath, as he wiped the back of his hand across his forehead.

"What is it?" Leia finally asked Han. "Are you all right?.

Han tried to respond, but his tongue was thick and sluggish. His mouth felt like it was stuffed with dry cotton, and he mumbled something unintelligible.

Leia looked over at Ralden, who seemed unfazed by Han's strange behavior. He cut into his meat and took a bite. "What did you give him to drink?" she asked.

"Whiskey," Ralden responded matter-of-factly. Just then there was a knock at the front door. Ralden pushed his chair back and rose from the table. As he walked towards the door, he asked no one in particular, "I wonder who that could be?"

Leia felt panic washing over her. She was not sure what was going on here, but something was wrong. Very wrong. Leia heard a loud thump against the dining table and jumped at the sound. She turned her attention back towards Han, and found that it was his head that had crashed against the table. She rushed over to his side, lifting his head from the table and looking into his glassy eyes. "Han?" she asked, her voice filled with distress.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," he slurred.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Had to revise this chapter...after it posted I noticed a ton of errors. Sorry for any confusion! :)_**

* * *

><p>General Rieekan was surprised by this information from Princess Leia. "Oh, did we receive communication from him?"<p>

"No, I, I've always known," Leia admitted.

Stunned, and a bit upset, by her revelation, General Rieekan asked. "What? Why didn't you say something sooner?"

Leia let out a long breath and sat down on the dark grey couch. As she looked down at her hands she spoke. "It's not that simple. I was placed in an impossible situation."

"What do you mean?"

Leia let out another long sigh and bit down on her lower lip. "I did what I thought was best, in my heart. But, I don't know if anyone else would agree."

* * *

><p>A Twi'lek male and female couple entered the apartment. Leia recognized the woman as the same person who had knocked into her earlier that evening when they were searching for a hover taxi.<p>

"Well, he shouldn't be too much trouble," Ralden said to the pair as he pointed to Han's slumped form at the dining table. "I've given him a sedative."

Leia felt her blood run cold and a nervous sweat broke out across her body. What was happening here? "Han!" she pleaded urgently, as she tried to sit him up in the chair, his head and limbs flopping about.

"Leia, it's time for Captain Solo to face the music."

The Twi'lek pair rushed over to the table and pushed Leia aside, as she frantically tried to fight back. "No! Leave him alone!"

Han heard Leia's frantic cries and a fire of anger roared inside him. He mustered every last bit of strength to stand up from the chair and swing at the Twi'lek man, missing his mark. Angered, the Twi'lek man removed a baton from his belt and hit Han on the head, sending him crashing against the table.

"Han!" Leia screamed as the Twi'lek woman pinned her against the wall. Leia reached a hand up and dug her nails into the woman's blue tentacles, causing her to screech in an alien language.

Han's mind kept telling him to get up and fight, but his body would not comply. What were they going to do to the princess? The Twi'lek man struck him repeatedly with the baton on his head, shoulders, arms, and ribcage. Han couldn't even raise his arms to protect himself from the forceful blows.

"Careful! Careful!" Ralden shouted at the man. "He won't be worth nearly as much dead."

Horrified, Leia looked at Ralden, the reality of the situation finally sinking in. The bounty. Her mind swirled with questions as she tried to make sense of what was happening. Was Ralden a bounty hunter? Did he work for Jabba the Hutt?

She began to heave heavily, her knees weak, as she watched the Twi'lek man pick Han's battered body up off the floor, and fling him over his shoulders. Leia's chest was growing tighter and tighter as she struggled to catch her breath. Grief, anger, and fear flooded her senses. Who was this man? Han had been right about him all along.

"Take him to the spot. The bounty hunter should be here soon," Ralden instructed the man, as he pulled some money out of his pocket and handed it to him. "Let her go," he instructed the Twi'lek woman who had Leia pinned against the wall. She complied and followed the Twi'lek man, her eyes locked on Leia as she moved to the door.

Once they were gone, Leia turned to Ralden, struggling to calm herself enough to speak. Her breathing was heavy and ragged, and her nostrils flared in fury as she screamed, "What have you done?"

"Do you know the amount of the bounty on his head?" Ralden asked. Without responding, Leia stared at him, hatred simmering in her eyes. "I will get a percentage of that money for helping the bounty hunter."

"So that's what this is all about? Money. You sent some goons to beat Han and hand him over to a bounty hunter for some money?"

Ralden crossed the room to where Leia stood and put his hands on her shoulders, looking intently into her scorching eyes. "I did this for you."

"Me?" Leia cried, shaking his hands off her and pushing him hard in the chest. Ralden stumbled and took a step back.

"That man is always upsetting you," he said mockingly.

"Han is…Han is…" she stammered, unable to find the words to describe just what Han meant to her. "Han is a valuable member of the Alliance! You can't do this to him!"

"You told me yourself that he never pledged and he's just a mercenary."

"That doesn't matter, he is still a part of the Alliance, and he's my friend!"

"He's a lowlife!" Ralden screamed.

"You don't even know him!"

"I know that he's mixed up with Jabba the Hutt! Anyone who deals with that criminal is a lowlife!"

"That lowlife," Leia said, emphasizing the last word, raw emotion filling her voice as her entire body trembled with rage "has saved my life several times, and the lives of others! He's the bravest person I have ever known!"

Ralden stared at Leia intently, and then shook his head as he put his hands on his hips. "Oh I get it now. Wow." He turned his back to her and crossed the room to where Han's blaster lay on the side table, continuing to shake his head. "I can't believe I didn't see it before. You're in love with him."

Leia did not respond. She tried to slow her breathing and clear her head, so she could calculate her next move.

"So, you're not denying it?" Ralden asked as he turned to look at her. Leia was glad to see he had not picked up the blaster, and it was still on the table.

"He is a valuable member of the Alliance! He does not deserve what you have done to him!"

"I didn't do anything to him. He did this to himself."

"You're the one who sold him out to that bounty hunter. They're gonna kill him! You will have his blood on your hands!" she shrieked.

"Good!" Ralden shouted. "Do you know how much money I've lost on my business helping the Alliance? I have to recoup my losses somehow. The reward for Solo will certainly help."

"Why you low-down, rotten, snake!"

"You know, I didn't take you for the type to go slumming Leia, but I guess your time in the trenches has changed you."

With that Leia picked up the heavy glass vase on the table, the one Han had found so ugly, and chucked it at Ralden's head. He tried to duck out of the way, but the vase hit him squarely on the right temple. "You hit me, " he mumbled, as his body swayed for a few brief seconds. His eyelids closed shut and he fell to the ground in a heap.

Leia waited a moment before walking over to where his body lay on the floor. She leaned down and checked for a pulse. He was still alive, only unconscious. Leia knew she had to move fast. She grabbed Han's blaster off the table and ran out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>Trying to sneak around undetected, with a seven foot tall Wookie at your side, was no small feat. The two clad in long, black hooded capes, made their way through the dark shadows and blackened alleys of Whirlport at night. Leia had a hunch that Han was being held at Ralden's warehouse until the bounty hunter arrived to claim his prize. Upon reaching the building, the two walked the perimeter trying to find a way inside. Leia looked up and noticed a window cracked open on the second story.<p>

"Chewie," she whispered and pointed up to the window. "I think I can fit through there. I'll need you to help me reach the window." Chewbacca lifted Leia up onto his large, hairy shoulders. Bracing against the wall, she was able to pull herself into a standing position. "Easy Chewie." Leia grabbed onto a metal gutter connected to the first story eaves, and used it to pull herself onto the roof. Slowly and carefully, she walked along the roof to the open window. She peaked her head inside and saw a trash bin full of empty cardboard boxes below the window. She hoped it would be enough to cushion her fall.

* * *

><p>Inside a pitch black utility closet, Han Solo was slowly coming around. Every muscle in his bruised body ached, and his head throbbed so loudly he could barely hear himself think. Blood dripped down his face from the gaping wound above his eyebrow, and was soaked up by the cloth rag tied around his mouth. Through blurred vision he looked down at himself and assessed his condition. His legs and arms were tied to a metal chair. Han tried to wriggle a hand free, but the binds were far too tight.<p>

"_Great, just great,"_ he thought to himself. That sniveling Ralden had sold him out. He always knew there was something about that wimp he never liked, besides the fact that he was dating Leia.

_Leia. Where was she now? Had Ralden harmed her too? _Her frantic cries during his beating echoed through his mind.

Off in the distance he could hear a crash and the sound of scraping metal. Then he could hear footsteps slowly approaching. _All right, think, think._ He had no weapon, and he was bound to a chair, but he was not going to give up that easily. Very slowly Han shifted all his weight forward, lifting the back legs of the chair mere inches from the floor. "_Well, it's worth a shot_," he thought to himself.

The door slid open with a rusty creak, and before him stood a small, darkly cloaked figure. Han lunged forward, throwing himself and the chair at the cloaked figure, knocking it to the floor. The dark hood flew off the figure's head and he found himself looking at a beautiful, and familiar, face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Leia heaved under his weight, trying to push him off her.

Han grunted something indecipherable under the bloody gag. Leia placed her hands on the front of his shoulders and with one strong push Han was able to roll off her onto the ground, the metal chair crashing loudly against the cement floor. Leia moved up onto her knees and pulled a small knife out of one of her pockets. She used the knife to cut the gag from Han's mouth.

"Sorry," he grumbled. "I didn't know it was you." Leia looked at him with a mix of annoyance and sympathy before she began to work at cutting off the binds around his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm saving your skin."

"Isn't loverboy going to be upset about this."

"Oh to hell with that piece of filth," Leia muttered. "He's not important."

At those words, Han could feel his cynical smuggler's heart melt. Ralden was not important to the princess. She had come to rescue him, because he was the one who mattered. Leia's knife cut its way through the last thread of the arm ties and Han shook his arms free.

"Chewie is outside waiting for us. I can't open any of the doors because of the alarm. We are going to have to leave the same way I got in here."

"Which is?" Han asked as he felt the leg binds give way and he was finally completely free. Leia stood up and offered him an outstretched hand, helping him to his feet. Han wobbled slightly as he tried to get his footing. With that, Leia wrapped an arm around his waist, providing him support so he could balance.

"A second story window. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Yeah, sure," said Han unconvincingly. They made their way across the warehouse, Leia's arm around his waist and his arm around her shoulder. He winced with every step, his beaten body overwhelmed with searing pain.

"Just a few more feet," Leia soothed. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a ladder propped up against a utility cabinet. "We can use that," she said to Han and pointed at the ladder. "Can you walk on your own?"

"Yeah, I can do it." Leia slowly untangled herself from Han as he stood shakily on his own two feet. "I'll be fine, I'll be fine." He hobbled over towards the window as Leia raced over to where the ladder stood, picked it up, and carried it over to the window. She leaned it up against the wall, checking to make sure it was fairly steady.

"It's a little wobbly, but we should be fine if we don't rush."

"Easier said than done."

"Ok, you go first."

"No," Han objected. "Ladies first."

"I'm not the one who's been beat to a bloody pulp. If I go first I won't be able to help you if you fall". Han could see the validity of Leia's point, but he still did not like it. Even in the pitch black warehouse he could tell by the look on her face she meant business, and he would not win this argument. "I will be right behind you. End of discussion."

Han slowly made his way up the ladder to the open window, with Leia right on his heels, acutely aware that one false move would send the ladder flying to the ground, Leia along with it. Once he made it to the top he heard a very familiar growl.

"Chewie?" Han asked. The Wookie poked his head through the window and Han smiled. Chewie had managed to climb up onto the roof while Leia was busy inside getting Han. He reached out two strong arms to pull Han through the window and out onto the roof. Leia continued her way up the ladder, and when she reached the top, Chewie did the same for her.

"Now how are we gonna get down?" Leia asked.

"When you came in here you didn't have a plan for getting out?" Han quipped.

Leia couldn't help but smile at hearing her own jab thrown back at her. "Good to see they didn't beat the sarcasm out of you."

Chewie let out a series of barks, and Han nodded his head.

"What?" Leia asked.

"Chewie's gonna jump down and then he'll help us off the roof. And this time, you're going first. End of discussion."


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I've been really busy with updating. It will be a few more days until I can get the next chapters up. :)_**

* * *

><p>General Rieekan mulled over the story Leia had just told, all the facts and details connecting together like a puzzle in his mind. "So, Ralden sold Han out to the bounty hunters."<p>

"Yes," Leia replied sorrowfully.

"Hmph." He crossed his arms behind his back as he stared down at the carpeted floor. "But that still doesn't explain what happened to Ralden."

"I was just getting to that."

* * *

><p>In the dead of night, the trio of rebels safely made their way back to the hangar where the Falcon was docked. Thankfully, no one had gotten wise to the fact that Han was no longer at the warehouse. Despite his haggard condition, Han was able to get the ship out of Ord Mantell until they were at a safe spot to engage the hyper drive and enter light speed. Han silently thanked himself for all the modifications he had made to the ship. They were certainly coming in handy now.<p>

Leia, sitting in the chair behind him, watched Han closely as he piloted the ship. She was amazed at his alertness after what he had endured. Once they were in light speed, Leia rose from her seat and grabbed Han by the arm, gently pulling him up out of the captain's chair. "Come on, it's time to get you patched up."

Without protest he followed her back to the med bunk where Leia gingerly helped Han remove his bloody shirt. "You know your worship, if you wanted to see me naked there are easier ways to go about it." Leia gave him a perturbed look and he winked at her.

Once his shirt was off, Leia gasped upon seeing the dark blue and yellow bruises that covered his torso. "Oh Han. They really worked you over."

"Yeah," he grunted as he slowly laid down on the bunk, trying to stay strong and not show the princess the extent of his pain.

Leia pulled out a metal first aid kit from nearby and began rummaging through it for the necessary supplies. She grabbed a couple of rags and whispered, "I'll be right back," before she headed towards the galley.

Every muscle in Han's body screamed in agony. He tried to adjust his position on the bunk, but was welcomed with a piercing, stabbing pain in his left side. He deduced that the Twi'lek man must have broken his ribs.

Leia returned with the rags, now damp with warm water. With a touch as light as a feather, she brushed the blood crusted hair from his forehead and dabbed at the open wound above his eyebrow. Han watched her as she worked, her exquisite face serious and focused. She removed a bacta sheet from the kit and applied it to the wound. Han hissed loudly at the burning sensation of the bacta.

Leia reached into the kit once more and removed a small vile yellow of pills. She took out two and handed them to Han. "Here, take these."

"What's this?" he asked, eyeing the yellow pills in his hand.

"It will help with the pain."

"And who's gonna fly this ship?"

"I think Chewie and I can manage once we're out of light speed." Han looked at her suspiciously and she smiled warmly. "I promise I won't hurt your precious baby."

"As long as you promise."

Leia continued tending to the various wounds on Han's shoulders and abdomen. Han could not think of a time when she had been so incredibly close to him for such an extended period of time, and he reveled in her nearness. The feel of her hands and fingers upon him, the aroma of her hair, the heat of her breath on his skin as she leaned in to inspect a wound. He found it to be incredibly sensual and thought that he might try to get pummeled more often.

She applied a gauze bandage on top of the bacta strip above his eyebrows, her breast brushing against his chest as she did so. Han let out a gasp, and Leia incorrectly assumed that she had hurt him. "Sorry, I'm trying to be as gentle as possible."

"Don't worry, you're doing a great job. By the way, thank you."

"For what?"

"For rescuing me, that's what."

"Oh, I'm just in it for the reward," she teased and sat down on the small stool next to the med bunk. She started cleaning a wound on his right shoulder.

"Well then, you rescued the wrong fella."

Leia remained focused on the task at hand. "I don't think so."

Han studied her, mulling over in his head what she had just said. Was she just teasing him, or was she being honest? Not sure how to respond, he changed the subject. "So…what happened to Ralden."

"I don't know," said Leia as she applied a bacta strip to the wound on Han's shoulder. He winced in pain and drew a quick breath. Instinctively, Leia lightly kissed his shoulder and Han blushed at the gesture.

Startled by her own unexplainable behavior, Leia pulled back suddenly and cleared her throat. "I'm sure he has one hell of a headache though."

Han looked at her, waiting for an explanation. She smiled slyly and let out a little laugh. "That ugly vase was good for something." Han laughed loudly, quickly regretting it though as jolts of pain roared through his torso. He unconsciously wrapped an arm around his ribcage.

"Take it easy." Leia tenderly patted his arm. "Let's get an ice pack on those ribs."

"I think they're broken."

"It wouldn't surprise me, the way he beat you while you were sedated." A look of disgust spread across her face as she recalled the events that had unfolded at Ralden's apartment. _Scheming snake. _Leia unfolded a dry ice pack from the kit and smacked it several times to activate the pack, before placing it on Han's ribcage. She could feel him tense at the sensation of the ice against his bare skin.

"So I guess this means things didn't work out between you two?" he asked.

"No, they definitely did not."

"Well, I'm sorry your highness," said Han trying to sound as empathetic as possible. "I know you loved him." In his mind, however, he was thinking _"Best news I've heard in years!"_

"I didn't love him," she retorted, her voice filled with loathing. "He was just…a distraction." Leia snapped the medical kit shut and looked down at the silver metal lid. "You were right about him. I guess I should've listened to you."

"Hey, it doesn't matter. Live and learn. I was just trying to save you from getting hurt."

"But you're the one who ended up getting hurt."

A thought suddenly occurred to Han, and he contemplated whether or not he should say something to the princess. One thing he had learned about her over the years is that you better give it to her straight. "You know, those bounty hunters aren't the forgiving type."

Her eyes cast downward, she replied simply, "I know."

With trepidation he continued, "When they discover I'm gone, they're gonna go after someone."

"I know."

Han realized that she knew all along what she was doing when she saved him from that warehouse. She knew the bounty hunter would go after Ralden for losing his expensive prize. She was trading his life for Ralden's life. A lifelong, childhood friend for a guy like him. The enormity of that weighed heavily upon him.

"I should have taken care of this a long time ago," he muttered, angry at himself. "As soon as I drop you off at the base, I'm gonna head to Tatooine and settle things with Jabba."

Leia's heart sank at hearing these words, and she simply replied "Oh."

Han reached out and placed a warm hand on top of Leia's. She looked at his hand upon hers, seemingly so large compared to her tiny one, yet protective and safe. "I'm sorry. You should have never been in this situation."

Leia finally looked up at him, her face proud and stoic, but her eyes were a different story all together. Han had spent many years cultivating his card playing skills, and one important aspect was the ability to read people. In the beginning Han could not see past the bluff, but over time he realized that the eyes always gave it all away.

With Leia, it was no different; it was her eyes that gave her away. Those dark brown eyes revealed all the emotions and feelings she kept so fervently guarded. They told a story of desire, of an inconvenient, unwanted love that she was terrified to acknowledge, and also, terrified to lose. And that love was not for Ralden.

Their eyes remained locked on one another's for what seemed an eternal trance. When she finally spoke, her voice was a barely audible, "I couldn't leave you there."

An alarm sounded in the distance, snapping them both out of their reverie. Leia turned her head towards it, thankful for the distraction. "It looks like we've made it to the South Passage already, and we're coming out of light speed. I better head up there." She stood to leave, but Han's hand gripped hers tightly, unwilling to let go.

"Wait, your highness." She stopped and turned back towards him. A million different thoughts went through his head as he struggled to find the perfect thing to say. For someone who was usually quick tongued, he was at a total loss for words. "I'll stay. As long as you need me to."

Leia swallowed the hard lump that had formed in her throat. She nodded and averted her eyes, as she wriggled her hand from Han's grasp. When she looked back at him, he could see that Leia, the real Leia that he had tried so fervently to hold on to, was gone. Instead, Her Royal Highness Senator Organa, steel skinned and unfeeling, had returned. "The Alliance is grateful for your continued service, Captain Solo."

She coolly strode towards the cockpit, and all Han could do was watch her walk away.

* * *

><p>"From what we could determine, when the bounty hunter arrived and his prize was gone, he killed Ralden."<p>

General Rieekan took a long, deep breath as he thought about what the princess had told him.

"It was, like I said, an impossible situation. If I left Han there the bounty hunter would have taken him to Jabba the Hutt. He would have been killed and the Alliance would have lost a valuable pilot and hero."

General Rieekan did not respond. Leia continued. "But by saving him, that meant the bounty hunter would come after Ralden. Even if he didn't, and Ralden survived, I'm sure he would have no longer helped the Alliance. Who knows, he might have turned against us."

General Rieekan still remained silent. "So, I did what I felt was best."

"And was your decision based solely on what was best for the Alliance, or was there another reason?" he finally asked.

"I did what my heart told me to do. For once in my life." Leia's voice was sad and heartfelt. She had gone through all of that to save him from a bounty hunter, only to have him ripped away by a different bounty hunter later. It all seemed so cruel and unfair to her.

General Rieekan took a seat next to Leia on the couch. "Is Captain Solo more than a colleague?"

Leia whispered, "I love him."

"I thought so. I'll figure out a way to explain this to the High Council."

Leia gave him a grateful smile.

"And I hope that Captain Solo is able to return to us one day. For the Alliance's sake, but more importantly, for yours. Regret is a terrible thing to live with."

Leia simply nodded as his words sank in. _Regret is a terrible thing to live with_.

"I do have one more question though."

"What's that?" Leia asked.

"If he had decided to stay, then why did he tell me he was leaving on Hoth?"


	15. Chapter 15

Princess Leia left General Rieekan's quarters and headed back to her own. As she made her way through the empty corridors, her footsteps echoing against the hard metal, she thought about his question, _"Why did he tell me he was leaving on Hoth?"_

She was not really sure what had caused Han to change his mind and declare his intentions to leave that day. _The bounty hunter we ran into on Ord Mantell changed my mind._ That statement positively irked Leia, because it was after the incident with Ralden and the bounty hunter that Han had pledged to stay with Alliance as long as he was needed. She had gotten so angry with him because she knew he was not telling her the truth; in addition to his abrupt decision to abscond. Between the escape from Hoth, being chased by Imperials through an asteroid field, and the horrific events on Bespin, she had not had the chance to question him further about his decision to leave. What had changed his mind?

_You're as good as gone aren't you?_ When she had asked him that question on Bespin he did not respond. But his face, filled with apprehension, told her that he had reconsidered.

Leia stripped out of her uniform and put on her sleeping gown. She unpinned her long hair, racking her brain for a clue as to Han's sudden change of heart on Hoth, while she shook out the braids.

Once they got back to the base on Kaal, they never spoke of Ord Mantell or Ralden. It was as if they had made an unspoken pact to bury it under the rug, forget it ever happened. Leia knew her actions on Ord Mantell would be questioned by the Allliance, and she was grateful that Han remained mum on the subject.

They had also never visited Ord Mantell again. Without Ralden's assistance there really was no good reason to visit the planet. Or had he? Had Han made a stop at Ord Mantell during a supply run? _The bounty hunter we ran into on Ord Mantell changed my mind. _Leia shook her head in confusion as she walked through the door to her chambers. It could not be Ord Mantell that changed his mind. It had to be something else, but what?

The two of them had gotten on uncharacteristically well after Ord Mantell, especially during the Alliance's base move to Hoth. They worked together effortlessly during the move, and the construction of the base. So well, in fact, that romance rumors concerning the two of them had sprung up around the base. Leia became increasingly aware of the way people watched them together as they interacted. A few brave souls had even come right out and asked her if they were an item, which she vehemently denied.

Those questions and rumors took root in her mind, and she found herself questioning just what had prompted her to save Han from the bounty hunter. Was it loyalty to a fellow soldier? Was it gratitude for saving her on more than one occasion? Was it his value to the Alliance? Or, was it something else?

_"You're in love with him," _Ralden had said to her.

"I_ think Captain Solo has a crush on you," _General Rieekan had said to her.

It was too absurd to even consider. A spice smuggling mercenary and a princess?

Now as she spent her days grieving his loss, and anxiously awaiting word on his whereabouts, Leia knew that everyone had been right all along. Is that why Han had changed his mind? Had he grown tired of waiting for her to admit her feelings to him, and to herself?

A series of memories flooded her thoughts, and she came to the realization that she had, in fact, sent him mixed signals while she was struggling to come to terms with her own feelings. No wonder he had been so hurt and angry those last days on Hoth.

* * *

><p>Han, livid and cursing under his breath, stormed down the icy corridors away from Her Highness, and towards the hangar. He'd gone too far this time.<p>

"_You're so busy giving orders you've forgotten how to be a woman!"_

He'd seen the hurt momentarily flash through her eyes before the anger set in. It was fleeting, but just long enough for him to notice. Why hadn't he stopped there? He knew the walls had gone up and she would lash out at him as a defense mechanism. He knew because he was the same way. They were so alike in that sense, putting on a front to obscure their real feelings underneath. A survival skill they had both honed to perfection. But was it really protecting them now?

The insults kept flying out of his mouth. _"You're as cold as this planet!"_ The floodgates had been opened and there was no stopping them. He was hurt and responded the only way he knew how, by lashing out at the source of that hurt. He didn't mean it though. He didn't mean any of it. He didn't think her cold or unfeeling; in fact, he knew the opposite was true. He'd seen the fire burning inside of her. And he certainly never thought her less of a woman because she was strong, independent, and put her heart and soul towards the cause. He said those things simply because he knew they would hurt her.

He didn't want to say goodbye to her. Saying goodbye was the last thing he wanted to do and he was having a hard time keeping his emotions in check. When she met him with that icy glare and aloof attitude, well, that was all he needed to switch from emotional to furious.

If only she could read him the way he could read her. He knew she cared for him, and was just too stubborn to admit it. He saw it in her eyes as they flew back from Ord Mantell, and could sense it in the way she carefully tended to his battered body. Since that day, there had been shared moments between them that told him everything she could not say. A smile here, a touch there, a look that lingered just a bit too long. But, every single time it ended with the raising of her shields and that detached attitude. He was tired of the games.

She probably thought he was not good enough for someone like her. A non-committal smuggler was not deserving of a princess' affections. Even then when he might be walking out of her life forever she still could not admit the truth. She was so much like him and it drove him crazy. If she had known how we was feeling right then, all she had to do was say the words and he would've stayed. He would've put off Jabba for another day, another week, another year. That's what he had been doing this whole time anyway. If she had just said "I need you" he would have changed his mind again, like he'd done so many times before. All she had to do was say those three words, or just show the slightest bit of warmth towards him.

He also knew that, deep down, he had not intended to leave for good. He had tried to leave once and turned the ship around. He had tried several dozen times since, but never even made the first step. The inconvenient truth, which he had realized so long ago, just wouldn't allow him to walk away. He loved her. She was a feisty, bossy, pain in the ass and he loved her. Not in spite of those things, but because of those things. And that was the reason he stayed.

But, a man can only take so much. He needed to know if it was worth sticking around, or was he just fooling himself. So, he did what any card player would do when trying to figure out their opponent's hand, and bluffed. But she didn't give him what he needed, and she never would. He'd wasted three years foolishly holding out hope for something that was never going to happen. All of her fire was directed at the rebellion, and she had no time for anything, or anyone, else. He knew what he had to do.\

"Come on Chewie. Let's finish up and get out of here."

Chewbacca barked in approval as he continued working on repairs. Han picked up a tool out of the toolbox and joined him. Intensely focused on the task at hand, he could feel the frustration slowly leaving his body. Tinkering away on his ship was very therapeutic for him, and luckily the Falcon was always in need of some sort of repairs. Otherwise, he might have gone mad during these past three years. As he worked, he suddenly got the feeling he was being watched. Turning his head to the left, he could see a white clad figure off in the distance watching him attentively. Somber faced, arms folded across her chest, she did not immediately look away when he caught her staring. She took one step forward but then stopped, as if some invisible force was preventing her movement. She tucked her chin in to her chest, turned around, and walked out of the hangar. Han shook his head and turned his focus back to the repairs.

* * *

><p>Leia stood in the hangar eagerly awaiting the return of the speeders that contained Luke and Han. She had received word that they had survived, but no word on their conditions. Delirious from worry and sleep exhaustion, she felt like she might go mad any minute.<p>

One speeder came flying in, and a team of medics rushed towards the craft. She stood by as Luke's near lifeless body was removed from the speeder. She watched helplessly as the medics worked on him.

"We gotta get him to the med center!" one of the medics yelled before racing off.

Where was Han? Leia searched about frantically but did not see him. Just then another ship flew into the hangar. Frantic, Leia ran over and watched as the hatch opened. Out stepped the speeder pilot, and right behind him, Han. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

She watched worriedly as he climbed down the ladder, and the second his feet hit the ground, Leia impulsively rushed over and threw her arms around his shoulders. She rested her head against his dark blue parka, small pieces of crystal snow melting against her warm cheek, as she squeezed him tightly. Han, initially startled, wrapped his arms around her waist, returning the embrace as he buried his face in her hair.

Suddenly aware of her surroundings, and the impropriety of her actions, she quickly let go and stepped back. Looking down at her boots, she pulled on the bottom of her quilted white vest and straightened it. She regarded Han coolly, looking him up and down. "Don't ever pull a stunt like that again," she said seriously, before turning on her heels and storming towards the med center.

Han stood there, dumbfounded by her behavior. Hot and cold. He should be used to it by now. He looked around and realized a small crowd of people, stopped dead in their tracks, had watched this strange interaction between the two. "What are you looking at?" he growled, before following in her path to the med center. _Hot and cold, would it ever end? _He had to get off this ice cube; he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Captain Solo?" he heard General Rieekan call.

"Yes, General," Han said, coming to a stop.

"Glad to see you made it back in one piece."

"I couldn't leave my friend out there."

"I know, and that's one of the reasons we hate to see you leave. Oh, by the way, you're going to have to wait a little longer to leave."

"Why's that?" Han asked suspiciously.

"The energy shields are not up yet. We don't want any ships leaving the system until then. Too dangerous."

Han sighed heavily and put his hands on his waist. _Her Royal Highness._ He just knew she had something to do with this.

* * *

><p>"Nice show you put on back there, Your Worship," Han called out to Leia as she walked towards the command center.<p>

Fuming, Leia turned to face him. Why wouldn't he just leave her alone?

"If you wanted to make me jealous, fine. But you didn't need to use Luke."

"I did not use Luke. I find him very charming." She smiled mockingly.

"Right."

"Look, I know you're probably used to women throwing themselves at you, but not every woman you come across is in love with you."

"I know," he shrugged, in that cocky manner that grated Leia's nerves.

"Good."

"But you are."

Leia stepped forward until she was standing directly in front of him, her face flushed with anger and her eyes stony cold. Their faces were only inches apart; Han could see her cold breath as she exhaled heavily. "I am not interested in being one of your conquests, hotshot."

He smiled seductively at her, and Leia could feel her heart quicken. He reached a hand up and stroked the soft skin on her cheek. Leia's eyes widened in shock at his boldness, and also how his touch was making her weak in the knees. _Damn this man!_ Han lowered his face to hers, and Leia did not resist. Their lips almost touching, Leia continued to stare at him wide eyed. She parted her lips, eagerly anticipating his kiss.

"Your Highness," he whispered, his breath tickling her lips. "I don't bed frigid princesses." He pulled his head back, his devilish smile wide across his face. "Sorry to disappoint you." He brushed past her as he continued on his way to the command center. _Two can play that game, Princess._

Leia stood there, flabbergasted, as tears of embarrassment sprang to her eyes. He had made a fool out of her. Trying to compose herself, she wiped the tears from her eyes with a gloved hand.

Upon reaching the command center doorway, Han turned around and looked back in Leia's direction. The smugness he had felt at getting her back quickly evaporated at the sight of her lonely figure, still standing in the same spot. Deeply embarrassed by his cruel behavior, he hung his head in shame. He had to get out of this place.


	16. Chapter 16

Two months had passed since Leia had lost Han to the merciless bounty hunter Boba Fett. She was learning how to manage her grief, and not allow it to overwhelm her mind and soul as it had in the beginning. But, there were still days when she found it hard to just breathe, because her heart ached so desperately to see him, to hear him, and to touch him.

Not helping matters was that her glorious dreams of Han, that had brought her comfort in the beginning, were slowly diminishing. Taking their place were terrifying nightmares that made her afraid to sleep. At times the nightmares consisted of those final moments in the carbon freezing chamber, watching Han as he slowly descended into the freezing pit, enveloped in white smoke. Other times she was inside Han's mind, frozen in the carbonite, struggling to move and to breathe.

Lando and Chewbacca continued their search in the Millennium Falcon, and provided Leia with regular updates. She made it very clear to them that no news was not good news. She wanted to hear something, anything, on a regular basis just to know that the search continued, and no one had given up on her lost love.

It was a particularly busy time for the Alliance as they scouted locations for a more permanent base. They had to leave Hoth in quite a hurry, and did not have a suitable location as a back-up plan. Leia found herself completely overwhelmed with work, and on some days she was so busy that she forgot to eat. In fact, she had gone several days without eating and did not even feel the slightest hunger pains, her mind so preoccupied with her work and, of course, with Han.

Her lack of appetite was becoming quite apparent, as her petite frame grew smaller by the day. Coupled with her lack of sleep, it came as no surprise when she passed out on her feet one day in the command center. Despite her objections, General Rieekan convinced Leia that she needed to be seen at the med center and receive a complete evaluation.

"I'm fine, General," Leia protested, wiping the cold sweat from her brow. "I haven't been sleeping well, and some days I forget to eat. It's nothing to be concerned about."

"Princess, you're running yourself into the ground. You won't be good to anyone if you keep this up." General Rieekan helped her sit down on a nearby chair.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." She placed both her elbows on her knees and rested her face in the palm of her hands.

"Just go to the med center, for my own peace of mind. That's an order."

Reluctantly, Leia nodded her head at General Rieekan. She stood slowly from the chair, swaying just a bit, and headed out for the med center. She still felt slightly light headed and placed a hand on the corridor walls for support, as she walked along.

Upon reaching the med center she was greeted by Taren, one of the medical assistants. "Hello Taren, I haven't seen you in a long time." The last time Leia remembered seeing Taren was on the Kaal base when she was flirting with Han. _Han. _Reminders of him were constant.

"You're highness! How have you been?" Taren asked in a delightful tone, smiling brightly.

"Fine. Just fine."

"So, what can I do for you then?"

"Oh, it's silly really. I passed out today in the command center. I'm sure it's just because I forgot to eat, but Carlist insists I get checked out before returning to my post."

"I understand. Well, we will run a series of tests just to rule out anything more serious." Taren pulled out a data pad and started punching in some information. She reached behind her and grabbed a light blue gown off a shelf and handed it to Princess Leia. "Just put this on and I will need to ask you a few questions before we get started."

"All right." Leia took the gown from Taren and walked behind a privacy screen in order to change.

While in the midst of changing, Taren proceeded to ask Leia a few questions. "How old are you?"

"I am 22 standard years old," Leia replied, as she removed her top and hung it on a hook on the wall.

"Are you current on all your vaccinations?"

"Yes."

"Running a fever?"

"No, not that I've noticed."

"Are you sexually active?"

Taken aback by the question, Leia came to an abrupt stop as she removed her pants. "What was that?"

"Are you sexually active?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business, Taren," Leia replied curtly.

"It's just one of the questions I need to ask, so we know what type of tests to run. All of your answers remain confidential."

"Oh, I see." Leia hung her pants on the hook as well, and pulled the blue robe over her head.

"So, are you sexually active?"

* * *

><p><em>Two months earlier<em>

The setting Bespin sun cast a hazy, orange glow over Cloud City when the Millennium Falcon set down on platform 327. The breathtaking city amongst the soft, billowy clouds looked like something out of a dream. But for Leia, she had a sickening feeling in the pit of her gut that this splendid place was not all it seemed.

After a rather unusual welcome and brief tour, Lando Calrissian showed Han, Leia, and Chewbacca to an expansive apartment he had arranged for them. It would house them while the repairs on the ship were completed by his crew.

"Make yourselves comfortable, and don't hesitate to call if you should need anything." Lando shot Leia a suggestive smile, as he looked her over, undressing her with his eyes. Uncomfortable by his blatant ogling, Leia crossed her arms over her chest, her expression cold. Lando gave her a little salute with his fingers before turning to leave to the apartment.

"Not too shabby," Han noted, walking about the all white apartment, hands on his hips. "I could get used to a place like this."

"Don't," Leia replied sharply, unable to relax despite the luxurious accommodations. She rubbed her arms with her hands, trying to warm the chill she felt in her bones.

Han walked over to her and wrapped her in his strong arms, pulling her tightly against him. She sighed heavily and returned the embrace, closing her eyes as her head rested upon his muscular chest. He smiled, pleasantly surprised by her outward affection. He had half expected her to push him away. "Come on, sweetheart. Everything's gonna be fine."

"I wish I could share in your optimism. There is something ominous about this place."

"Ominous? It looks like heaven to me. " _Feels like heaven too, _he thought. Leia did not respond, nor did she try to free herself from his embrace. "Hey, we made it this far. The Empire is probably on the other side of the galaxy by now."

Han placed a hand under Leia's chin and lifted her head to look at him. "What do you say we go have some fun, huh?"

"Do I even want to ask what you have in mind?"

"Don't get your hopes up, I'm not that easy" he teased.

Leia shot him a look that said, _"Oh really?"_

"This place is well known for its restaurants, shopping, and casinos. Let's go out and see what the nightlife has to offer. Get something to eat, get you a change of clothes…"

"We left in a hurry. I don't have any of my things with me, or any money."

"It's all on me. Consider it restitution for a botched rescue."

She mulled his proposition over in her head, weighing what she ought to do. She desperately needed a change of clothing, and she could not even remember the last time she had a bite to eat, let alone the last time she had any real fun.

"Oh, all right," she relented with a sigh and a mischievous grin.

Han smiled widely, delighted at the idea of a night out with the beautiful princess. "Chewie," Han called over his shoulder to the Wookie, who had already stretched out on one of the couches. "Why don't you stay here and wait for Goldenrod."

* * *

><p>Well dressed humans and various alien species filled the dark blue rooms of the Trest Casino. A jazz band, made up of Biths, Sullustans, and Rodians, played lively music as patrons drank, ate, and played games of sabaac and liar's cut. At a small table in the corner, partially obscured by a tall column, Han and Leia ate dinner and drank wine together.<p>

Leia's eyes roamed about the room, checking out the lively scene, as her head bobbed from side to side to the beat of the music. Han could hardly keep his eyes off Leia, and he smiled widely at her now.

"Having a good time?" he asked.

Leia took a drink from her amethyst colored wine goblet and set it down on the table. She was feeling a bit tipsy from the wine, suddenly realizing she was on her third glass. She licked her plump lips, stained red from the dark wine. "Yes, I suppose I am."

When her eyes met Han's, he had this dreamy look in his eyes and a lopsided grin on his face. "What?" she asked, feeling unexpectedly insecure. Throughout the evening she had caught him staring at her, causing her stomach to flutter with nervous excitement. _I should have never kissed him. It's already affecting my ability to think clearly._

"You look amazing." Leia blushed and looked down at her wine glass. Han did not look away, but continued to drink her in, intoxicated not by the wine, but by her beauty.

She really did look amazing, with the yellow lights along the wall casting a warm glow upon her exquisite face. The burgundy silk dress Han had purchased for her at a nearby shop set off her dark eyes and dark hair that hung in loose waves down her back.

"You're starting to sound like Lando," she finally said, still not looking up at him.

"I've been taking notes." Leia chuckled and finally looked up at him. He grinned widely before continuing. "Unless you really do prefer scoundrels."

With a sigh and roll of her eyes, she shook her head, a few strands of hair falling down across her shoulders. Leia could feel the alcohol running through her veins, relaxing her body and warming her skin. She rested her elbows on the table, and ran a finger along the rim of the wine glass. She smiled coyly at Han. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"I suppose not." He reached out and took her left hand in his, drawing it to his lips. "I wouldn't want you to forget."

Leia shuddered at the feel of his lips against her hand, and the memory of that kiss aboard the Falcon. The coy smile still on her face, she replied "I'll never forget."

Han leaned his head over the table until his face was right before hers. She gazed into his eyes, which appeared dark in the dim light, and placed a hand on his cheek. She drew him in closer to her until their lips met in a hot, slow kiss. He could taste the sweet flavor of wine on her lips and moaned softly. When they broke apart, Leia's eyes remained closed, her head spinning and her breath ragged. Han kissed her softly on the cheek, and brushed the hair away from her face. "Dance with me." It was not a question, but a statement.

He rose from the table and helped Leia to her feet, leading her by the hand to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in close, as a slow melody began to play. With her hands on his arms she rested her head against his chest, feeling his heart beat against her cheek, as their bodies swayed together to the music.

Leia felt as if she was in a trance, as if some unknown force were controlling her movements and actions. This was all so new to her. She had never felt this way before, and while it made her nervous, it also felt so right and natural. It was as if this is where she was always meant to be. _Home. This feels like hom_e.

Han rubbed his cheek against her soft hair, her feminine scent intoxicating his senses. He ran a hand up and down her spine, causing her to tremble slightly in his embrace. While the dance floor was filled with other couples, it seemed to them that they were the only two people in the room. The seconds ticked by slowly as they continued their lingering dance, silently wishing that the song would go on forever.

* * *

><p>Han and Leia walked hand in hand down the ornately decorated hallway towards the elevators, their arms swaying slightly to the tempo of the fading music. Each kept glancing shyly over at the other. They reached the elevators and pushed the up button, which would take them to the main street level, thirty floors above. As they waited for the elevator to arrive, Leia gazed up at Han and smiled warmly. He returned the smile before looking away, feeling slightly embarrassed for some reason.<p>

The elevator dinged and the doors whooshed open. They stepped inside the empty elevator and pushed the button. As soon as the doors closed shut Han quickly wrapped Leia up his arms and pressed her up against the glass window wall at the back of the elevator. Her arms reached up around his neck, pulling him down into a passionate kiss. With the bright lights of the city shining through the window, their kisses grew to a feverish pitch. His hands clutched tightly to the silk fabric of her dress. Leia could feel his hardness against the front of her thigh and moaned into his mouth.

At the 20th floor the elevator came to a sudden stop. Han and Leia opened their eyes, mid kiss, and looked at one another. They hastily broke apart, smoothing out their clothing, as several people boarded the elevator.

"Good evening," a gentleman said to Han and Leia, noticing Han's wild hair and the lipstick smeared across Leia's face.

"Good evening," Han and Leia said in unison.

Leia took hold of Han's arm, and looked up at him with a wicked smile. He returned the smile and kissed her on the forehead, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a tissue. "You got a little something on your chin," he whispered.

Leia wiped away at her chin, embarrassed when she looked down at the tissue and saw it covered in her lipstick. She turned her head to the left and caught their reflections in the window. She burst out laughing at their disheveled appearances.

The elevator came to a stop once again when it reached the main street level. Once the doors opened Han grabbed Leia's hand and escorted her out of the elevator. "I can't take you anywhere," he teased, and she burst out laughing once again.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Ok, I am going to admit that this chapter frustrated the heck out of me. I have re-written it dozens of times. It's not coming together the way I want, but I have decided to just leave it be. I hope you enjoy reading it. Next chapter is the last one for this story. **_

* * *

><p>Leia stepped out from behind the privacy screen, clad in only the blue gown and a pair of socks to keep her feet warm. "No," she answered simply.<p>

"No," Taren repeated and marked on her form. She was surprised by the princess's statement, after hearing rumors around the base about her and Captain Solo. "In the past six months?" It wasn't a question on the form, but Taren was now asking for her own morbid curiosity. Maybe the princess was being evasive in her answer, since it had been several months since the space pirate was gone. Rumor had it he'd been killed by a bounty hunter, and some even crazier rumors said he had been encased in carbonite by Darth Vader.

"No, never." Her reply was curt, sensing that Taren was asking for more than medical reasons. She knew Taren harbored a crush on Han. _Silly girl._

"Well then, let's get started with your exam."

_No, never_. It was the truth; she had never been with a man. Oh, she'd had the opportunity. Not just with Han, but other men had propositioned her over the years. She had not the least bit of desire for any them, except for Han. He was the only one who conjured up those intimate fantasies in her mind. But, when the opportunity had presented itself, they both knew it was the wrong time. Would they ever have the opportunity again?

* * *

><p><em>Two months earlier<em>

From the second Han opened the building door, and her foot crossed the threshold, the sense of dread overtook Leia's senses. What was this? She had not felt this all evening while she was out with Han. But now, back at the building that housed their temporary apartment, the fear and uneasiness returned. It seemed greater now than before. Were they in trouble? Or, was it something else?

_Han. Maybe it was Han._ Their relationship had progressed significantly in the past few days and maybe it was just moving too fast, or maybe it was the wrong thing to do. _Yes, that could be it._

Han still held Leia's hand in his, their fingers entwined. He felt her grip tighten, and sensed something was amiss. "What is it?" he inquired.

"I don't know." She shook her head, trying to make sense of what she was feeling. She had the overwhelming urge to take off running and never look back…but what was she running from?

"Come on, tell me. What's bothering you?"

"I. Don't. Know." Her jaw was clenched tightly and she responded through gritted teeth.

They walked to the apartment in silence. Han did not know what to say, and did not want to upset Leia further. He ran through the events of the evening in his mind, trying to figure out what he could have done or said to account for her abrupt change in mood.

"Hey, I'm going to go check on the progress of the repairs," he said once they reached the apartment door.

She looked at him sternly, her eyes filled with contempt.

"So you're just going to leave me here. Alone." She threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

She was trying to pick a fight with him. Not being able to decipher the jumble of emotions within her, she was lashing out at him. It wasn't the first time, and it probably wouldn't be the last, either. But, he was not going to take the bait this time. He would not fight with her. Not this time, not tonight. He gently clutched her forearms before speaking, turning her to face him. "I won't be gone long. I promise. Chewie is here and I'm sure Threepio is back by now."

She finally looked up at him and nodded her head.

"What is it, huh?"

"There is something wrong here."

Han sighed deeply and keyed in the code for the door. He walked with her inside the apartment, where Chewie was sitting on one of the couches eating a snack. "We'll be out of here by tomorrow, ok?"

She nodded her head again and took a seat on one of the couches. "Where's Threepio?"

Chewie barked something she could not decipher, and she looked at Han for an explanation. "He says he's not back yet."

"What?" she exclaimed, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Look, calm down! He probably just got lost. Chewie, I'm gonna go check on the ship and I'll see if the professor is over there."

Chewie let out a series of barks and growls. "No, stay here with Leia."

* * *

><p>Inside the Cloud City apartment, Han stood shirtless in front of the large bay window. Clad in only his sleep pants, he looked out and admired the midnight skyline. The tall buildings and city streets were bright with yellow, orange, and white flickering lights. Flying cars went whizzing past the windows, carrying friends and families who were enjoying a night out on the town.<p>

_So this is what life is like without the Empire_. He wondered what it would be like to live here. Get an apartment and a job, a respectable one. Lando was an old friend, and could set him up with something. Maybe he could even convince the princess to stay with him. No, that was impossible. She would never give up the Alliance, and truth was he would never expect her to.

The repairs on the ship were coming along nicely. But, where was Threepio? Although he did not miss having him around, it was very suspicious that he had not turned up by now. Han had checked all over the ship and the surrounding areas, but no sign of the droid.

When he got back to the apartment, Chewie told him he wanted to sleep on the ship. It was more comfortable for him to sleep in his own bed, plus he could keep a watchful eye on the workers. Han had asked him to look around for Threepio as well.

He was disappointed to discover upon his return that Leia had already turned in for the night. He had not expected anything more from her after their night out, knowing that she was rather inexperienced in the romance department, and he did not want to screw things up by rushing her. But, a goodnight kiss would have been nice. More than nice, really. In the past a kiss would not have been enough to satisfy him, but Leia's kisses were on a whole different level.

He hated to admit it, but deep down he had a bad feeling about all this. Something was wrong here. Leia was right to worry, yet he did not want to let her know he shared her suspicions. He had wanted her to feel safe, even if only for one night.

* * *

><p><em>I don't like this<em>. Leia chewed nervously on her lip, staring up at the ceiling of the darkened room. She got a bad feeling the minute they entered Bespin's atmosphere. She had managed to shake it off while they spent the evening together, but now back in the apartment that uneasy feeling had settled in her bones. Something was wrong here.

Charming people always put her on edge, and Lando was definitely putting her on edge. He was too nice, too accommodating, and way too charming. She did not trust him one bit. She also did not like the way he leered at her, and she knew Han did not like it either.

As if that was not enough, she also could not stop wrestling with her feelings for Han. She had been relieved that he had given her an easy out by checking on the ship when they returned to the apartment, but also a little disappointed. Her heart wanted to continue the evening, but her brain told her otherwise. She was a grown woman and a respected leader, not a hormonal teenager. Why couldn't she make up her mind when it came to him?

Leia got up out of bed and paced about the room, deep in thought. He was all wrong for her. Too cocky, too arrogant, too selfish. She was a member of royalty, there was no way she could possibly be in love with him. _Love?_ Besides, she simply had no time for romantic entanglements that would just distract her from her life's mission.

A noise from the living area caught her attention, and Leia timidly walked towards the doorway.

* * *

><p>Han heard something, or someone, stirring behind him. From the reflection in the glass, he could see Leia standing in the doorway of her bedroom. He waited for her to approach, and when she did not, he turned around to face her.<p>

"Hey," he said simply. "Can't sleep?"

Leia shook her head and folded her arms across her chest, slightly embarrassed by her skimpy nightgown.

"Why don't you come over here? Check out the city."

"Where's Chewie?"

"He's sleeping on the Falcon."

"And Threepio?"

Han hesitated before continuing. He knew that hearing Threepio had not been found would probably upset her. "Uh, Chewie was gonna look around for him."

_So we're alone. All alone._ Apprehensively, Leia walked over to the window and stood opposite from Han, not wanting to stand too close to him. He could sense her apparent discomfort.

"Still don't like this?" he asked.

Leia did not immediately respond. She was trying not look at him, because in that moment she did not trust herself. She had gotten out of bed expecting everyone else to be deep in slumber. She was surprised to find Han standing half naked in the living area. _Being held by you isn't quite enough to get me excited_, she had said to him on their flight to Bespin. But, seeing him sans shirt and in a pair of thin sleep pants apparently was quite enough to get her excited. Very excited. She couldn't even speak as she tried to control her urges, gritting her teeth together. _Grown woman. Respected leader. Get a grip!_

"No, I guess I don't," she finally responded when she felt she could trust her voice.

"I told you everything's gonna be all right. Stop worrying." He looked at her intently, his eyes roaming over the pink shimmery sleeping gown that hugged her in all the right places, and stopped just below her knees. She was so incredibly alluring he could not resist reaching out to touch her. He placed his hand on her upper arm, gently pulling him over to him.

Leia moved her arm out of his grasp and shot him a dirty look, before turning her attention back to the night skyline.

_Here we go again_. He scrunched his face up into a scowl, hurt and annoyed by her behavior. Just two hours ago they were making out in an elevator, and now she reacted as if she were being touched by a Hutt. "No more games, Leia." This got her attention and she turned her head to face him. "I can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?"

"You know what."

Leia just stared at him without responding. He could see a faint flicker of understanding in her eyes.

"I never know where I stand with you."

She looked down at her arms folded across her chest, intently studying one of the moles on her skin. "There's no point," she whispered and let out a deep sigh.

"No point?"

"Yes." She began running her finger along the mole, not wanting to look at him. "There's no room for...this…in my life."

Han looked away now, exhaling heavily as he stared out the window.

"Personal attachments are too risky for someone like me."

"So, you're just gonna go through your life shutting everyone out?"

Leia did not respond immediately, carefully selecting her next words. "The Alliance is my life now."

"And what about when this is all over? When the war is won, what are you going to have left? Your home is gone, your family is gone…you can't keep shutting out the people who care for you."

His words rocked her to her very core. She had never thought about life after the war. Never even dared to consider the possibility that maybe one day it would be over and that they would have won. What would she have left?

Han, facing her now, took a step towards her in hopes to close the space between them. "I need to get some sleep," Leia said abruptly and turned in the direction towards her room.

"Leia," Han called after her, but she ignored him.

"Besides, you're leaving anyway!" she shot back and entered her room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

><p>As the night wore on, Leia still could not sleep. She tossed and turned, her body exhausted, but her mind racing with different thoughts, feelings, and emotions. Leia could not remember the last time she had slept in a real bed instead of some military bunk. Now that she had this comfortable bed in this beautiful apartment, she could not catch a wink.<p>

_Han. Damn him!_ She pounded her fist into the pillow. _Where does he get off saying those things to me! He has no room to talk! Lives on that ship with the Wookie…he doesn't have relationships either…can't even make a commitment…always threatening to fly off when things don't go his way._

She grabbed the pillow, threw it over her face and screamed into it. She was incensed now…at him, at this place, at everything. She tossed the pillow across the room and shot up out of the bed. _Where is he? I'm gonna give him a piece of mind! _

She stormed out to the main living area expecting to find him. Han was not there. She could see the door to his room was open, and walked determinedly towards it.

Once she reached the doorway she looked inside the darkened room and saw Han on the bed. He was sound asleep, lying on his side facing the doorway, with a thin, grey blanket draped across his body. She was taken aback by how peaceful he looked and felt her anger subside.

She quietly tiptoed over to his bed and gazed down at him, studying him for several moments. She took a deep breath and, without a second thought, pulled back the covers and eased her way into the bed beside him. It was as if some invisible force was guiding her now.

Placing a hand upon his cheek, she stared at his sleeping face, her emotions at odds with one another. Han's sleep heavy eyelids slowly opened and saw Leia's lovely, yet troubled, face before him. He met her gaze and reached up to gently squeeze her hand resting upon his cheek. He turned his head ever so slightly and tenderly kissed her wrist, inhaling deeply her sweet scent. He turned his face back toward hers and pressed his lips against hers in a soft, lingering kiss. Leia could feel all the worry and stress evaporate from her body as she melted into his kiss.

When their lips broke apart they stared into one another's eyes with a burning intensity. A calm wave washed over Leia and, in that moment, everything became crystal clear. This was home. Not in the usual sense of the word, not a planet, or a city, or a dwelling. They had both lost their homes long ago, and wandered the galaxy without a place to call their own. But here, in each other's arms, they had found their home again.

Not a single word was uttered, yet they proclaimed their deepest feelings for one another. He pressed his forehead against hers, silently signaling that everything was felt, shared, and understood. Leia opened her mouth to speak, but Han silenced her with a finger to her lips. "Just sleep," he whispered. They both closed their eyes and drifted off to a deep, peaceful sleep in the comfort of one another's arms.


	18. Chapter 18

"Well, your iron count is low," Taren said, looking over the results of the tests. "That is probably why you passed out. You will need to take a supplement. You can get those from the med droid on your way out."

"All right," said Leia, as she redressed behind the privacy screen.

"And we are going to give you something to help you sleep. It looks like you've taken them before. You can also get those from the med droid."

Leia had needed to take sleeping pills after the destruction of Alderaan. The terrifying nightmares and trauma of being tortured had made it impossible for her to sleep. Leia stepped out from behind the screen dressed in her Alliance uniform. "Thank you for your assistance Taren. Can you please see to it that General Rieekan receives a report on my clean bill of health?"

"Yes, your highness." Taren smiled and slightly bowed her head at Leia. "Do you mind if I ask another question?"

"Something else on the form?"

"No, it's a personal question."

Leia smiled weakly, certain that she knew what Taren was going to ask.

"So, where is Captain Solo?"

_Ha! I knew it! _Leia cleared her throat, her mouth set in a tight line, "I can't answer that question."

"Oh." Taren looked dejected and placed her chart down on the counter. "It's just I keep hearing all these crazy rumors and-"

"I can't tell you, Taren." Leia's tone was all business, and Taren realized that she should not press the matter any further. "Thank you for your assistance today."

* * *

><p>Back in her quarters Leia sat cross legged on the bed, her head in her hands. <em>I can't answer that question<em>. She couldn't answer it because she did not have an answer. Leia had no idea where Han was at the moment, something she tried not to dwell on, because if she did the panic and grief overwhelmed her. He was out there, somewhere, in this vast universe suspended in a carbon casket.

She turned her head to eye the red bottle of sleeping pills on her bedside table. _One hundred pills_. Is that how many nights she would need help sleeping? Would she need more?

It had already been sixty-five days since Bespin. Sixty-five days and nights of not knowing where he was or if he was still alive. Sixty-five days of sadness. Sixty-five days of emptiness. Sixty-five days of pity. Sixty-five days of not knowing.

_I wish he were dead._ The thought disturbed her and a wave of guilt washed over her. How could she think such a thing? She really did not wish he were dead, she just wished for some closure. Not knowing seemed to be worse, because not knowing gave her hope. Hope that he would come back to her. Was she hoping for the impossible? How many days, months, and years would she spend hoping?

Her chest constricted in pain and she let out a howling cry. The emotions she had managed to keep in check these past few weeks broke through in one painful punch. _I can't do this anymore._ The floodgates were open now, and no matter how hard she tried, she could not close them again. _I don't want to feel anything. I want to be numb._

With shaking hands Leia grabbed the bottle of pills. She was only supposed to take one, but she knew from previous use that one would not do the job now. _No, I want to sleep. I want to be numb. I just want to forget_. She shook a handful of pills from the bottle, tossed them in her mouth, and swallowed them down with some water.

_Please make it stop for a while. _

* * *

><p>"<em>What are you doing?" a familiar, male voice asked. <em>

_Leia opened her eyes. She was lying on her stomach on the floor of her room, her cheek pressed against the cold hard tile. She could see a pair of boots before her eyes. Black captain boots. She tried to raise her head, but could not move. _

_The man before her kneeled down until his face was in front of hers. It was Han._

_Her eyes grew wide in shock. "Han!" she exclaimed. "What…what…what are you doing here? When did you get back?"_

"_Back? I'm not back."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_Get up off the floor," he demanded his voice cross. _

_Leia pushed herself up off the floor with ease and sat up. Han stayed kneeling in front of her. _

"_Leia, I told you. You have to come for me. It has to be you."_

"_But…"_

"_And here you are taking a mouth full of sleeping pills! What the hell are you doing?"_

"_It's not what you think!"_

"_It's not? What else is it then?_

"_I…I miss you so much," she cried. "I just want…I wanted…"_

"_I know. I know." His gaze was intense, his eyes displaying a mixture of both understanding and anger. _

_Leia reached out to touch him but her hand went through his chest. He was just an apparition. "I don't understand." Baffled, she shook her head trying to comprehend what was happening. _

_His face was set in a scowl, his voice angry. "This isn't you. What are you doing? You're a fighter. Why aren't you fighting for me?"_

"_But I am!"_

"_No you're not! You're wallowing around here feeling sorry for yourself."_

"_How dare you!" she yelled in return. "You insensitive jackass! Do you know how hard it is to track down a bounty hunter?"_

"_Now that," he said, wagging his finger with a smile, "that's the Leia I know."_

_He sat down on the floor, his knees bent and his arms draped loosely around them. "You're gonna find me. And you're gonna be there when I get out of that carbonite." He gave her that infamous lopsided grin. "If you're not there…I don't know what will happen."_

"_Just tell me how."_

"_I can't. I don't know."_

"_Where do we find you?"_

"_I don't know."_

_Leia shook her head, confused by what he was telling her. "Han…"_

"_Now wake up!"_

"_What?"_

"_Wake up! Now! Throw up those damn pills!"_

* * *

><p>Leia began to cough and her eyes flew open. She was laying face down on the tile floor of her room. <em>Another dream.<em> Her stomach painfully contorted and she stood quickly, swaying just a bit on her feet. She ran towards the fresher and violently purged her stomach contents, half of it missing the bowl and getting all over the floor.

After what seemed an eternity, the convulsions in her stomach finally stopped. She sat crossed leg on the floor, her back against the wall for support. She wiped the cold sweat from her face with the palm of her hand, gasping for breath. She cursed herself for behaving so stupidly.

Just then there was a knock at her door. "Oh no." She scrambled up off the floor and splashed her face with cold water. She grabbed a towel and used it to wipe off her face and hands. She smoothed back her hair, catching her reflection in the mirror. Her skin was a pale shade of green and her brown eyes were red and swollen. _I look like an alien._

"Who is it?"

"It's Luke."

_Oh hell, he always has the worst timing. Always showing up when I'm an emotional mess. _

She opened the door and found Luke standing before her in his pilot's uniform. "Hi Luke!"

"Are you all right?" he asked alarmed.

"Yes, just something I ate." She was about to invite him in, but then remembered the spilled bottle of pills and vomit all over the floor. "Why don't we talk out here in the hallway?"

"Um, yeah." Luke tried to look into her room but she quickly palmed the door shut.

"So, what did you need me for?"

"Oh, I was coming to tell you I'm heading to Tatooine."

"Tatooine?"

"Yes, I am going to find Obi-Wan Kenobi's home. There is some information there that I need to complete my training."

"Oh."

"And, I was going to meet up with Chewie and Lando to help with rescuing Han. They've been casing out Mos Eisley for Boba Fett."

Han's words from her dream rang in her ears. "I'm going with you," she said to Luke hurriedly.

"What? You can't go."

"Why not?"

"Well, they need you here. The Alliance needs you."

"Han needs me."

"Leia," he started in a condescending tone, but Leia shook her head at him.

"Don't patronize me, Luke. I can help with the rescue. I want to help."

"But Leia," he began.

"Don't _'but Leia'_ me moon jockey."

Luke sighed and shook his head. She was so stubborn. He could not fight with her the way Han had done. "There's no room for you on my X-wing."

"Well, then I'll take my Y-wing. Just tell me where to go."

"Leia, you don't understand. Tatooine is a very dangerous place."

"And so is the Death Star. And so is Ord Mantell. And so is every place in this entire galaxy for me." She crossed her arms over her chest in defiance. "Luke, I need to do this. I'm going to lose my mind if I stay around here waiting for answers. I need to be involved."

"Oh, all right," he relented with a deep sigh. He knew if they did manage to get Han there would be hell to pay for letting Leia anywhere near the scum that inhabited Mos Eisley.

* * *

><p>Leia packed a small bag of clothing and other necessities. She had no idea how long she would be gone, but did not want to take too much that she would have to haul around. "Threepio, are you almost ready?" she called out to him.<p>

"Yes, Mistress Leia. We droids are quite the light travelers."

She smiled at him and handed him her bag. "Could you take this it and put it on board my Y-wing. I need to talk to General Rieekan."

"Yes, Princess Leia. Might I say that you appear in much better spirits these past few days."

"Thank you Threepio. I'll meet you at the plane."

She watched him waddle off down the hallway as she shut the door to her quarters. She had been in much better spirits since she had made the decision to join the rescue party on Tatooine. She had never been the type to sit back and wait to be rescued. She preferred to take matters into her own hands, and this was no different.

She entered the command center, abuzz with activity. Would she really be able to leave this all behind for an indefinite period of time? She spotted General Rieekan in the corner leaning over a terminal.

"General Rieekan?"

He turned at the sound of his name and smiled. "Princess. What can I do for you?"

"General, I wanted to let you know that I will be taking a leave of absence."

"Oh," he said, quite surprised by her statement. He waited for her to continue.

"As you know I have some personal matters to attend to."

Comprehension flashed across his face and he nodded at her. "Yes, I see. Any news?"

Leia let out a deep sigh. "No, not yet. But, plans are underway on Tatooine."

"Tatooine?" He furrowed his brow. "I think we might have some things for you to do while you're there, if you don't mind?"

"No, that would be fine. I am still a part of the Alliance. I just need to step down from my leadership responsibilities for a bit. I hope you understand."

"I most certainly do." He smiled warmly at her. "No regrets."

She nodded her head and smiled. "Right."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Ok, this is the end folks! Hope you enjoyed my first story! It ended up a lot longer than I expected, LOL. I will probably go back and edit it (I read these chapters at least 10 times before posting and I still find typos) and also combine some of the chapters.**_

_**This inspiration for this story came while reading Shadows of the Empire, so this story ends right where that books picks up.**_

_**I have already started my next story, Two Nights on Tatooine, which takes place after the rescue from Jabba's palace. It is meant to be a follow-up to this story but can be read alone. I have already posted the first chapter.**_


End file.
